


A Slave to Order, I desire Chaos.

by TheMysteriousGeek2345



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Awkwardness, Because I swear a lot oops, Criminal AU, Gen, Please do not try poisoning people at home., Protag!Mukuro, References to PTSD, Ships will be tagged later to avoid spoilers, Swearing, some out of character moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 38
Words: 30,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteriousGeek2345/pseuds/TheMysteriousGeek2345
Summary: Every year, Hope's Peak Academy places those Ultimates with dangerous talents or connections into a special class of their own. These are referred to as the X Classes, as the fact that these students have been enrolled into Hope's Peak is a complete and utter secret.Except, somehow, someone has uncovered the secret and has trapped Class 78-X into a Killing Game. In a Killing Game where no one can truly be trusted and everyone is dangerous, Mukuro Ikusaba tries to survive.Progress:Prologue: A Prisoner’s Dilemma (COMPLETE)Chapter 1: Life is But Fleeting (COMPLETE)Chapter 2: (IN PROGRESS)





	1. A Prisoner's Dilemma: The Interrogation Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kinni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinni/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Grand Killing Game: Academy for Dangerous Ultimates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14177853) by [Kinni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinni/pseuds/Kinni). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A student waits in the Interrogation Room.  
> The question of how the 78-X Killing Game is asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this Killing Game is inspired by Kinni's Grand Killing Game: Academy for Dangerous Ultimates. I liked the idea of everyone having dangerous talents and started imagining some of the Trigger Happy Havoc casts' dangerous talents and well, this fic was born. 
> 
> There are some similarities, but there are also a few differences. So I hope that you enjoy this little reimagining. :) Tags will be added as the fic goes along, but only a couple of chapters in at the moment so do not know what tags I will need yet.

_Tick, Tock. Tick, Tock._

I slouched in my chair, as I watched the clock ticking, time slowly marching forward. It was 9:32am. I had been here a while, waiting for someone to come and check in on me, and ask me questions.

But then, I wasn't the only one being interviewed regarding... _that incident._

I sighed, memories of the _incident_ flooding my mind. I was trapped in the waves of the past, drowning in the memories of my dead classmates. I saw several of them being dragged off to their executions. I saw... the one who had caused all of this to happen.

I felt warm tears on my cheeks.

"Don't cry." I muttered to myself. I would have to remain strong for them. After all, I would have to give testimony soon, I would have to tear off those bandaids and let my memories bleed out into my account of the incident. I couldn't let my emotions obscure the truth. 

It was going to be a rough couple of days.

Eventually though, the door opened, and a man walked calmly into the room. He had short, neat silver hair, and he was dressed smartly in a suit and tie. He was also wearing an bandage that covered his left eye, and he was carrying a notebook and a mug.

He tapped the door shut with his foot before sitting down on the chair opposite my own. He put the mug down on the table and slid it towards me, and from the smell I could tell that it was a mug of Hot Chocolate. He then opened his notebook and looked at me with a singular blue eye.

"Drink. I think you'll need it." He said patiently. I looked at the Hot Chocolate, before I picked it up and took a sip. Surprisingly, it tasted decent.

"...Thank you." I said quietly in response. I took another sip, staring at the man opposite me.

The man took a deep breath, before he began speaking, "My name is Kyosuke Munakata." Kyosuke introduced himself in a matter of fact tone, "I am the Former Ultimate School Council President and the Gifted Interrogator of Class 74-X. I have some questions for you about the Class 78-X Killing Game."

"...I know." I said, sounding defeated, "Have you read Taka's report?"

Kyosuke nodded, "I have yes. However, Mukuro, I need to hear your side of the story as well, so that we can have a full understanding of the events that transpired."

I nodded weakly, muttering, "...Fair Enough."

I sighed, before I began to give my account of the events that transpired in the Prison of Order, and the story of how we 'defeated' the Mastermind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, to explain how the story is being told:  
> All of the Killing Game sections will be narrated by Mukuro in 1st Person as she is going through the Killing Game. The interrogation sections are set (obviously) post-game. 
> 
> As to why these dangerous Talents are called 'Gifts'? I will be explaining that in the next series of end notes, as the explanation is fairly long.
> 
> I will be using these End Note sections to explain any decisions that I made and some of the What Could Have Been in this fic (There were quite a few changes that occured in the planning stages, some more drastic than others). The death order, survivors and the Mastermind have been **firmly** decided. I have also decided everyone's 'Gifts' and Perks.


	2. A Prisoner's Dilemma: The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mukuro wakes up in an unfamiliar place.  
> We find out her Gifted Talent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, I wasn't expecting such a strong reception to the first chapter (especially because it was fairly short) Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh, thank you! ^.^ I probably won't be uploading chapters as frequently as I am, but just wanted to start setting the game up... :D
> 
> As I said in the summary, Mukuro's Gifted Talent will be revealed in this chapter! I wonder what your predictions are for what everyone's Gifted Talents are hmmmmm... Actually would love to know what they are NGL.
> 
> Anyways, let us proceed with the chapter!! :D

"Dear Mukuro Ikusaba,  
We would formally like to invite you to attend Hope's Peak Assassin as the Ultimate Soldier.  
However, due to your status as the Gifted Assassin, you will be enrolled into Class 78-X, dedicated to helping those with dangerous talents and/or connections, such as yourself, flourish..."

I woke up to find my left hand handcuffed to a chair.

Immediately I was confused. Why was I handcuffed to a chair? Where was I? Was there a way to free myself from the handcuffs? I shook the handcuffs, mainly to test if they were real handcuffs or one of those fake handcuffs that are really easy to escape from. When I realised that the handcuffs were real, I tried to stand up, but immediately sat down again when my head started throbbing (Damn, did someone spike my drink last night? Was this some sort of prank?). Once my headache had subsided, I looked around the room.

I couldn't even tell _what_ the purpose of this room was. It was barely furnished, with just a small table with a small tablet on it and the chair I was sitting on. I also spotted a door on the opposite end of the room, but before I could get a closer look at the door, a tannoy system started up.

"Hello, Mukuro Ikusaba." A deep, raspy voice echoed through the room, "I see that you are awake."

"Who the fuck are you?" I asked, a little scared and confused.

"I am your friendly Neighborhood Watch." The voice replied calmly, "I will explain more in a bit, when everyone is awake. You see that tablet there? Solve the puzzle and I will give you the key to free your left hand from those handcuffs."

And with that, the tannoy system fell silent.

I reached over with my right hand, and barely managed to grab the tablet. Once I had the tablet, I placed it on my lap and turned it on. I was greeted with a fairly simple Sudoku puzzle. I smiled whistfully, memories of my deceased former Captain teaching me to solve Sudoku puzzles flooding my mind. I immediately set to work, working out which numbers went where and a few minutes later I entered the final number.

Instantly, a small silver key fell from a vent in the ceiling and onto my lap. I picked it up, and placed it into the lock, freeing my left hand from the handcuffs.

I gingerly stood up again, wincing in pain as the throbbing pain returned. I paced around the room for a bit until the pain had subsided, before I quietly muttered to myself "Now, what is beyond the door...?"

I walked towards the door, turning the handle nervously. Miraculously, the door was unlocked, and it opened slowly, as I stepped out into a corridor.

The corridor itself was dimly lit, but the years that I spent on the front lines (and carrying out numerous assassinations) meant that my eyes quickly adjusted to the lack of light. I saw fifteen other doors, though all of them seemed closed. I seemed to be in a... school dormitory?

Wait, was _this_ Hope's Peak Academy?

Damn, they had some pretty weird entrance ceremonies. And how did they manage to knock me unconscious and get me here? And what day was it today? I still had so many questions...

"Focus, Mukuro." I muttered to myself. I needed to find out what was going on. I looked down both sides of the corridor, before deciding to turn left, and walk down the corridor to investigate more of this building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, Mukuro is an Assassin. Was one of the easier Talents to assign to be perfectly honest. XD How she became an assassin will be discussed a little in a future chapter.  
> Intros will be spread out over the next few chapters, and I am excited for all of the Gifted Talents to be revealed.  
> As for the difference between Gifted and Ultimate? Well, Ultimate is basically the same as in Canon- tends to be one a generation, and the talent Hope's Peak tend to study. Gifted Talents on the other hand are not studied by Hope's Peak and there can be multiple Students who share the same Gifted Talent in the same year (e.g. Seiko and Ruruka could both be Gifted Poisoners and be a member of 76-X.)  
> This chapter will probably have the most amount of rewriting in the whole story. A **lot** changed- initially it was meant to be a lot more puzzle heavy, but cut out a lot of the puzzle elements. Also this room was initially meant to be a bedroom, but then the architecture of the building changed, and with that so did the purpose of the room. Finally, I was meant to introduce another student in this chapter, but the first introduction will not be until the next chapter _and the first student Mukuro meets was not the one who I initially considered to be the one introduced in this chapter_  
>  Finally, to close off this long set of End notes... Monokuma does not have a deep, raspy voice, does he...?


	3. A Prisoner's Dilemma: The Lobby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mukuro turns left.  
> She enters a lobby and meets the first of her fellow students.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To start with, I have updated the first two chapters in order to make them easier to read. But also we are on 100 views already wtf. 
> 
> Anyways, thank you all for reading! :D

I found myself in a lobby.

It seemed pleasant enough. There were several chairs circling a small coffee table, with one person intently reading something sat on the chair nearest to me. I could also see a Monitor, though it was turned off, a bookshelf full of books and a reception desk on the opposite end of the room. The reception desk was unattended.

I sighed as I sat down on the chair next to the bookworm. He seemed to take great care with his appearance, judging by how neat his short blonde hair is as well as his post suit looking freshly ironed. Even his hands seemed smooth and uncalloused, suggesting that he probably moisturised them or something. He was also wearing reading glasses and didn't seem to have noticed me. 

Well, time to change that.

"Hello." I said quietly. He turned, looked at me intently with cold blue eyes, scoffed, and then turned his attention back to the book on Japanese Politics he was reading. I rolled me eyes. Great. He was one of _those_ types.

I tried again.

"Excuse me." I said calmly, "Did you also wake up handcuffed to a chair, or was that just me?"

"...I'm reading." He replied, sounding annoyed, "But yes, I did wake up handcuffed to a chair."

"Ok." I replied, before the two of us fell silent, refusing to make eye contact with each other. It was fairly awkward, if I say so myself. I eventually stood up, and walked over to the reception desk, in order to see if there was anything interesting.

"There's nothing interesting there. I checked earlier." The bookworm said dismissively, "Unless you want to waste your time searching it again, don't bother."

Was this dude a Gifted Arsehole or something? Because he did seem to be _exceptionally_ gifted in his Arseholery. Maybe they decided to lock him up in here because the general public couldn't deal with his Arseholery. But I had to deal with him instead. Great...

"Right." I said eventually, turning to look at him, "I'm Mukuro Ikusaba, by the way. Ultimate Soldier... and Gifted Assassin."

"Hmpth." He snorted, "I am Byakuya Togami, the Ultimate Heir and a Gifted Manipulator. Now, if you'll excuse me, I am going to return to the book I was reading."

Urgh, what a jerk.

"I'm going to see, if there is anyone else here." I said awkwardly, recognising the name and hoping that he didn't bring up the fact that I may or may not have _killed his brother_ , "You finish the book you're reading and I'll get back to you."

...He ignored me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is how Mukuro met our favourite Arsehole, Byakuya! :) Not the first student that I was planning to introduce (that would have been either Taka or Junko) but it seemed appropriate. 
> 
> As for why he's a Gifted Manipulator, well.... I'll expand on it later but it's due to the fact that in Canon he managed to acquire a small fortune for himself, which I take to mean manipulating stock markets and people for his own benefit. 
> 
> Mukuro... I'm writing her as being an awkward conversationalist in this story mainly due to her background killing people. This will lessen as the story goes on, but for now enjoy some awkward introductions!


	4. A Prisoner's Dilemma: Corridor Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mukuro heads back down the corridor.  
> I wonder who she'll find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for a new chapter! :D And some more introductions! :) Also thank you to everyone who is reading this. I'm glad that you are enjoying it! ^.^

"Oh... Er... Hi!" A small shy voice greeted me as I headed back down the corridor, with the intent of investigating what was on the other side. I looked around for a second, before spotting a short individual with fluffy brown hair, wearing a green suit and brown trousers. They smiled at me, probably eager to meet someone in this place.

"Hello." I said awkwardly, "I am Mukuro Ikusaba, and I'm the Ultimate Soldier and a Gifted Assassin. And you are...?"

"Chihiro... Chihiro Fujisaki." Chihiro replied shyly, looking down nervously, "I am the?.. Ultimate Programmer and a Gifted Hacker. Oh... And I use he/him pronouns."

I nodded, "Nice to meet you Chihiro."

"You.. You too Mukuro!" Chihiro smiled bashfully. Oh wow, he was really shy. But, judging by his talents, he seemed to be pretty capable when it came to technology. Maybe he knew something about the tannoy system or the tablets.

"Oh, Chihiro." I added, "Do you know anything about the tannoy systems or the tablets? I was just thinking that..."

Chihiro shook his head, "No, sorry."

"Thank you." I said, with a small smile, before I continued to explore the corridor for other people. Eventually, I spotted another individual with long blue hair, wearing a smart dress of some sort, step out of the doorway opposite the room I came out of. She looked around and spotted me, waved at me, and then walked towards me.

"Hi!" She said cheerfully, "I'm Sayaka Maizono!"

"Mukuro Ikusaba." I replied calmly, "You woke up handcuffed here also?"

Sayaka nodded, "I was yes. I'm going to find the individual that did this and when I do, they'll regret it."

"So... What's your talent?" I replied, trying to change the conversation. She looked at me for a second, before smiling sweetly.

"I'm the Ultimate Idol." Sayaka said sweetly, "I _am_ also a Gifted Blackmailer, so if you get on my bad side, I'll make sure that you _aren't_ any longer..."

... _Fuck._

"And I'm the Ultimate Soldier and Gifted Assassin, so if you get on my bad side I'll put a bullet in your brain." I said calmly, trying to seem as threatening as possible, before continuing, "So, I'm trying to see if anyone else is awake and unhandcuffed. I hope that you have a good day."

And with that I walked further down the corridor, leaving Sayaka Maizono effectively speechless. Seriously, apart from Chihiro, the other people in here (... Including me) was either an areshole or terrifying.

I hope that the next people I meet are more normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a tale of two talents.
> 
> Chihiro was really, really easy. I think he was the first person I gave a dangerous talent to because Programming and Hacking require a similar skill set. He was one of the reasons I indirectly asked Kinni if I could actually write this story. 
> 
> Sayaka on the other hand... I think I went through three different talents (one ended up being Junko's dangerous talent and a second one almost ended up being Kyoko's) before I settled on Blackmailing. She was also one of the final characters to gain a dangerous talent (the final one being Leon, funnily enough.) As for why... Well, a lot of pop stars and celebrities do have secrets they wish to hide after all...
> 
> Finally, yup the characters are introduced in the order I tagged them which means that next chapter is Taka and Mondo and **Hooo boy.....**


	5. A Prisoner's Dilemma: The Second Lobby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mukuro finds herself in a second lobby.  
> Another two students introduce themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh, we are almost at 250 views and we are only 5 Chapters in!? :o Thank you! This is crazy. 
> 
> Anyways, onto our next pair of introductions and when I said "Hoo boy" at the end of the last chapter, I kinda meant it. XD

The next people I met were definitely not more normal.

Two men were shouting at each other angrily as I entered what appeared to be another lobby (why did this place have two lobbies?) The taller man had a weird pompadour styled haircut, with blonde and purple streaks dyed into it. He was wearing a huge coat with an intricate design stitched into it. I caught out a large but messy "A" stitched onto one of the sleeves, but apart from that I didn't recognise the other designs.

The other man was a couple of inches shorter. He had short neat black hair and he was wearing a pristine school uniform with a disciplinary armband sewn onto his left sleeve.

Polar opposites, huh.

I slowly walked up to the two of them, nervously preparing my introduction.

"Well, fuck you too!" The taller man shouted angrily, directly into the other man's face, "Ya hardass just doesn't get..."

"What you do not understand is that your outfit is..." The shorter man interrupted just as loudly and as angrily as the taller man.

"Hey." I said, and the two men fell quiet and looked at me, though I could tell both of them were still _very_ angry, "I'm Mukuro Ikusaba. I'm the Ultimate Soldier and a Gifted Assassin, and you are...?"

Whilst I was saying this, I decided to guess their 'Gifts'. The taller man was a Gifted... Deliquent and the shorter one was a Gifted... Lawfucker.

"Ah, hello!" The shorter man said in a surprisingly warm tone, "I am Kiyotaka Ishimaru. I am the Ultimate Moral Compass and a Gifted Undercover Cop."

... Close enough.

"Name's Mondo Oowada." Mondo said casually, "Nice ta fuckin' meet ya. Ultimate Biker Gang Leader and Gifted Anarchist."

... Huh. Not what I was expecting.

"Thank you." I replied awkwardly, "...Continue discussing what you were discussing?"

I left the two men to continue their loud 'discussion' as I looked around the lobby. There seemed to be doorways for a cafeteria, a gym and what seemed to be a sauna or bathhouse (why couldn't we just lock Kiyotaka and Mondo in there? Maybe they would settle their differences...) There also seemed to be a set of stairs that lead downwards, though they were locked up. 

Well, I assume that if there were a lot of students would conjugate it would most likely be the Cafeteria.

And with that, I walked past Kiyotaka and Mondo and opened the door to the Cafeteria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yupppppp... The odds of Ishimondo happening are fairly slim, just putting it out there. I do ship it, but.... 
> 
> I digress.
> 
> Again, Taka and Mondo were fairly easy to give talents to (Taka's Dad is a Cop and I can see Mondo being willing to break the system), though their Rivalry in this was not established until a series of events that occured that I will detail in a future set of Author's notes. 
> 
> And yes, Mukuro questions my appalling architectural designs. XD There is an internal logic going through my head as I design this place, but I'll admit the two lobbies is one of my weirder choices.


	6. A Prisoner's Dilemma: The Cafeteria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First point of call: The Cafeteria  
> More introductions are had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a slight delay, I was stuck on a chapter coming up later in this fic, but finished it and decided to upload another chapter! Thank you all for the comments and Kudos, I really appreciate it! ^.^
> 
> Anyways, let's head into the next chapter! :)

Luckily, there were quite a few individuals in the Cafeteria. I looked around, and mentally processed each of the 6 individuals in the room. Four of those individuals were conversing with each other in the middle of the room. One of them looked rather plain, and was wearing a green hoodie. The other three had more... distinctive appearances. One of them was slightly overweight, one of them had long wild hair tied up into a ponytail, and the other was dressed like a Gothic Lolita.

For now, I decided to wait until the group had disbanded a little before introducing myself to those four. I sat down near one of the two individuals who weren't involved in a conversation, a young woman with long hair tied in double plaits. She was wearing glasses and was busy writing something in a journal.

"Hello, I'm Mukuro Ikusaba. Ultimate Soldier and a Gifted Assassin. You are...?" I said, attempting to smile reassuringly. The woman turned and looked at me nervously.

"...Toko. Toko Fukawa." Toko said shyly, "Ultimate Writer... And Gifted Murderous Fiend.... Please can you leave?"

... Well, that went well.

I walked over to the other person watching the conversation, a young woman with long lilac hair. She was holding a cup of something with gloved hands, occasionally taking sips as she watched the others discuss the situation that they were in. She noticed me approach, and looked at me curiously as I sat down next to her.

"Kyoko. Kyoko Kirigiri. Ultimate Detective. You are?" Kyoko said briskly. I noticed that she didn't say what her 'Gift' was. Admittedly, I was curious to know what her ability was, but I doubted she would tell me if I asked her.

"Mukuro Ikusaba. Ultimate Soldier and Gifted Assassin." I said, trying to maintain a conversation, "..You might get on well with Kiyotaka..."

She shook her head, and said calmly, "Not really", before resuming drinking... Whatever she was drinking. I waited a few seconds, before realising that she did _not_ want to talk to me, before I finally approached the group of four.

"Oh hey, a new person!" Long hair guy said, in a laid back drawl, "I'm Yasuhiro Hagakure. Hiro for short. Ultimate Clairvoyant and Gifted Scam Artist. If ya want me to give you a reading, then..."

"Save that for later." The Gothic lolita said in a heavily accented voice, "I am Celestia Ludenburg. I am the Ultimate Gambler and a Gifted Crime Syndicate Leader. It is a pleasure to meet you, Sköll."

"Wait, you know who I am?" I asked her in shock.

"Oui." Celeste smiled, "The Court of Shadows has hired you many times. You are truly one of the best Assassins in the Business."

"...Thank you?" I said nervously, remembering the Syndicate's name, before I turned to look at Yasuhiro and the others, "I'm Mukuro Ikusaba. As Celeste said, I am a Gifted Assassin and the Ultimate Soldier. Pleased to meet you."

Excluding Celeste, everyone's eyes widened, with Yasuhiro and the overweight kid looking _especially_ nervous. I heard Yasuhiro mutter "I hope she doesn't try to kill me" under his breath. After a few seconds, everyone seemed to calm down a little (though Yasuhiro was still aiming worried gazes at me.) 

"I'm Makoto Naegi." Makoto smiled warmly, "Ultimate Lucky Student and Gifted... Identify Thief. It's a long story." He looked at me sheepishly as he said those words, rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand.

"...And I'm Hifumi Yamada!" Hifumi said enthusiastically, "I'm the Ultimate Fanart Creator and a Gifted Forger known as the **Alpha and the Omega."**

"Speaking of Introductions, there are three people in the Gym who you should speak to." Celeste added with a smile, "They would like to meet you."

I nodded with a smile, "Thank you. It was nice meeting you", before heading out of the Cafeteria, and towards the gym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, talent and codename explanations.
> 
> Firstly, Mukuro's Assassin codename is Sköll. Sköll is yet another wolf in Norse Mythology. I chose it because of the connections to Fenrir and Mukuro is sensible enough to not use her name as an Assassin. 
> 
> And now for the talents. Hifumi and Yasuhiro were very easy to decide, and along with Chihiro were some of the first to get their 'Gifted' Talents. Toko and Celeste were fairly easy as well (What with Genocider in Toko's case and I can imagine Celeste owning a Crime Syndicate). Makoto was actually fairly easy as well, and him being a Identity Thief in this verse is actually a Mythology Gag referencing the Makoto Naegi Secret File. 
> 
> Kyoko, like Sayaka and Leon, was very difficult to assign a 'Gift' to. Whilst her keeping it secret is also a Mythology Gag (she _does_ remember what it is though) there were two other 'Gifts' in contention. One was one Sayaka nearly had (I think I considered it for Mukuro as well, come to think of it), and the other one was only considered for Kyoko. The 'Gift' Kyoko ended up with was actually a Gift I had assigned to Aoi at one point, but found that the Gift worked better with Kyoko.


	7. A Prisoner's Dilemma: The Gym

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mukuro explores the Gym.  
> A few more students show their faces, and the introductions are almost at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh, almost at 350 views! :D I am still stunned by how well this fic is doing! Thank you all for reading this, and I am looking forward to posting this chapter! :D

Well...damn, the Gym looked good.

I could see a large doorway, with two corridors leading off to the side. The leftmost corridor seemed to lead to the boy's and the girl's changing rooms, and the rightmost corridor seemed to lead to the Swimming Pool entrance. I walked through the large doorway, and entered a large room, filled with several sets of weights, exercise equipment and what seemed like a boxing ring. In the ring, there were two people fighting, and a third person was watching from the sidelines.

I walked eagerly up to the fighting ring. As I approached, the individual watching by the sidelines turned around. She had dark skin, and long dark hair tied up in a ponytail. She smiled, and waved at me.

"Oh, hi!" She said enthusiastically, "Did you just escape from your room?"

"...Yes." I said, overwhelmed by her enthusiasm. I smiled weakly, before continuing, "Celeste sent me here."

"... That's... the Crime Leader, right?" She asked, pouting in confusion, "Sorry. It takes me a while to learn peoples' names. I'm Aoi. Aoi Asashina! Hina for short. I'm the Ultimate Swimmer... and a Gifted Cheater." She looked away from me when she said the words 'Gifted Cheater's. Seemed like a sore sport for her.

Must tread carefully.

"Mukuro. Mukuro Ikusaba." I said formally, "I'm the Ultimate Soldier and a Gifted Assassin."

Aoi's eyes widened, "So you know how to fight as well?"

I nodded, "More of a ranged fighter, but I do know close quarter combat, yes." I paused for a second, as I saw Aoi write something down on her hand, "What _are_ you doing?"

"Oh!" Aoi exclaimed, "I'm sorry, I was writing your name down so that I could remember your name Muk...uro? Mukuro."

I nodded awkwardly, "....That's ok? Continue."

Aoi smiled, continuing to write my name down on her hand. I, on the other hand, started to watch the other two individuals fighting.

The two of them seemed to be fairly evenly matched. The taller, more muscular individual was on the offensive, launching flurries of blows and kicks at the other fighter. They were holding their own, however, dodging and weaving between the attacks. 

Eventually, however, the two of them stopped fighting (I presume the fight ended in a draw) and the two of them climbed out of the fighting ring. The two of them spotted me, and looked at me curiously. 

"I haven't seen you before." The taller individual said calmly, looking at me, "I am Sakura Ogami. The Ultimate Fighter and Gifted Ronin."

"And I'm Leon Kuwata!" Leon said with a smile and a wink, "Ultimate Baseball Star and a Gifted Underground Fighter!"

I nodded, looking at the two of them closely, "Mukuro Ikusaba. Ultimate Soldier and Gifted Assassin." The two of them seemed impressed by this. Maybe I had found myself a couple of friends in this place? 

"Hmmmmm...." Sakura hummed with a smile, "I would like to spar with you sometime. It would be interesting to fight someone of your caliber."

I nodded, "Yeah. You and Leon both. Still trying to work out what's going on, but I would be up for a fight or two."

Leon nodded, "Fair enough. Lookin' forward to it."

And with that, I made my goodbyes and left the gym, hoping that I would get answers soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #GymSquad.
> 
> So, talent explanations. These three students were _hard_ to assign talents to. Aoi and Sakura's ended up being chosen because of backstory elements that I thought would be interesting to play around with. Leon's on the other hand... I found the talent itself fascinating and eventually it ended up being assigned to Leon. 
> 
> And yes... We just have Junko Enoshima's introduction to go, along with meeting the source of the deep, raspy voice and then the Prologue is done. :)


	8. A Prisoner's Dilemma: Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mukuro meets the final student in this Killing Game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh we are almost at 400 views! ^.^ Thank you everyone! :) Final introduction incoming! :)

I found my back to the second lobby. By now Mondo and Kiyotaka had vanished (thankfully), meaning that the loony was weirdly quiet. I looked around, wondering where to head next. Maybe there was someone I hadn't met in the Sauna or the Bathhouse? Or should I check the corridors, in case there were other people locked in those rooms.

"...Urgh, where is my cellphone?" I heard an unfamiliar voice say. I turned around, and saw a tall, blonde haired woman walking into the lobby. She wasn't looking at me, but rather searching for _something_ in a navy blue bag. I took notice of her expensive looking white blouse and her short blue skirt, which went well with her bag. She continued absentmindedly, "I had it with me last night."

"Oh, hello." I said, trying to get her attention, "I'm Mukuro Ikusaba, Ultimate Soldier and Gifted Assassin. And you are...?"

She looked up at me, light blue eyes meeting my silver grey. She examined me intently for a few seconds, before she gasped, "Wait... Etsuko!?"

"...Yes?" I said defensively, wondering how this stranger knew my birth name, "How do you know...?"

However, before I could even finish my question, she ran up to me and hugged me tightly. She said, on the verge of tears, "Big sis doesn't recognise me? After all this time??"

... Sis?! Wait, that meant this person was...

"Ryoko?!" I asked in shock, "Is that really you?!"

She nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah, duh. I missed you so, _so_ much. I go by the name of Junko Enoshima now. I'm the Ultimate Fashionista, the Ultimate Analyst and a Gifted Indoctrinator."

... Well, that explained the expensive wardrobe.

"I...I missed you too." I said warmly, on the verge of crying, "Fenrir would have been so much better if you had been there. We should catch up sometime. I would like to know what you've been up too."

"Same!" Junko smiled, "Are there any places you'd recommend in this dump?"

"...Well, there is..." I began, but before I could finish my suggestion, the tannoy system started making noises again. Junko and I looked around in confusion as the deep, raspy voice from earlier could be heard.

"All inmates have escaped from their cells." The voice said calmly, enunciating each word, "I would like you all to meet me by the reception desk in the main lobby." 

And with that, the tannoy system fell silent.

"I know where that is." I said, a few seconds later, "Let's go." As I dragged Junko with me towards the lobby, where our captor would be waiting for us and, hopefully, where we would finally be getting some answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two small things to note:
> 
> 1) There's one fan theory where Junko and Mukuro's names are not their birth names, but rather names they picked in order to carry out their chosen professions. I like this head canon, because who would name their daughter 'Corpse Warblade'? In this AU, therefore, their birth names are Ryoko and Etsuko Otonashi, but they will not be referred to as such in story. 
> 
> 2) Junko's 'Gift' was also a hard one to decide, mainly because I had another idea for her talent, but for reasons I couldn't get the original 'Gift' (that being a Dominatrix) to work well in the story. One of those reasons being that I am very... Naive on that front? But yeah, Indoctrinator is definitely the better talent for Junko in the long run.
> 
> Next chapter introduces our captor and concludes the Prologue! Now give me a few days to work out how to upload images and then we will be good to go! :)


	9. A Prisoner's Dilemma: The Friendly Neighborhood Mascot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mukuro and Junko head to the reception desk.  
> Answers are given and a Killing Game begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, the Prologue has ended. Thank you all for reading, commenting, sending Kudos and Bookmarking this fic! I really appreciate it, and I am making good headway into Chapter 1.

Eventually, the two of us made it to the lobby, where everyone had conjugated, anxious about what was about to happen next. I looked around, noticing that Sayaka and Makoto were having a very friendly conversation. Apart from that, everyone  _seemed_ to be behaving normally. Kiyotaka and Mondo were making a point to not talk to each other, Byakuya was avoiding  _everyone_ and Aoi, Sakura and Leon were practically glued together.

"Oh yeah, I should  _totally_ introduce myself." Junko said, in an over the top 'I'm a  _total_ ditz' manner, breaking the ice and causing everyone to look at her, "I'm Junko Enoshima! The one and only.  _Not_ some body double. Ultimate Fashionista, Ultimate Analyst and Gifted Indoctrinator. And that's my sister Mukuro. Nice to meet y'all!"

It was at this point, though, when the weirdest thing that I had ever seen occured. Before anyone could respond to Junko's introduction, something  _jumped_ out from behind the Receptionist's desk, causing Yasuhiro to jump in shock. It was... A bipedal horse. To be more specific, a Chibi bipedal horse with white fur, wearing Medieval armour and weilding a sword and a shield.

What. The. Fuck.

"Why do you have a sword?" Kiyotaka was the first to speak after that bizarre incident, "Swords are not welcome in a school environment!"

The horse  _glared_ at Kiyotaka, and then in a familiar deep and raspy voice, said, "Well, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, I make the rules here, and it is perfectly reasonable for your  _prison warden_ to have a sword."

Hushed murmurs echoed throughout the room, as everyone was trying to work out what the hell was going on. Even Byakuya and Kyoko, who up to this point had remained perfectly calm, seemed confused. The horse continued, "Now, I should follow Junko Enoshima's example and introduce myself, shouldn't I? I am Horitsuma. The Prison Warden of the Prison of Order and the one in charge of your rehabilitation."

"What the fuck do ya mean, rehabilitation?!" Mondo shouted angrily.

"Well, you could have all been members of Class 78-X, a class dedicated to teaching criminals such as yourself, Mondo Oowada." Horitsuma said calmly, "Before you leave, you have to truly become upstanding citizens."

"...How do we leave?" Celeste asked calmly, glaring at the self-proclaimed "Prison Warden." A couple of others repeated her question, some more calmly than others.

"Oh, I was not planning to reveal this until tomorrow." Horitsuma began in a matter of fact tone, "But seeing as you are all curious, I shall answer. You have to kill a fellow criminal and hide your involvement in the crime. I will explain more tomorrow, but for now I will open the stairwell that leads to the recreational room and your bedrooms. A gesture of good will on my part. Please do not kill anyone  _tonight_ and I hope that you all have a good evening."

And with that he left as quickly came, and the room fell  _deadly_ silent. We would have to  _kill_ someone? And we were being given an entire evening to socialise before we did so? Who ever was behind this 'game' was definitely twisted, and  _very_ powerful to have captured a bunch of Ultimates like us.

Just who was in charge of this game?

And that's when the realisation hit me. The only person I could trust in here was Junko. The others... could be plotting a murder at  _this very moment_.

"I propose that we have an armistice tonight." Kyoko said, trying to reassure everyone, "And tomorrow, when Horitsuma has told us more, then we can try and decide how to escape and not have to play this game." I saw Mondo and Leon smile at this statement, possibly sharing the same idea.

"Yeah!" Makoto said in agreement, "We mustn't give into Horitsuma's demands!" 

And with that, our Killing Game in the Prison of Order began.

* * *

"Ahh..." Munakata said calmly after a while, "That is a good start. Certainly explains who this 'Horitsuma' I'd been hearing about was."

I sighed, thinking back to that day, relieving some of the memories in my head, before the killings had begun. I drank from my mug of warm chocolate, before muttering, "Thank you."

"Do you wish to continue?" Mukakata asked sympathetically, looking at me with his one good eye, "We can take a break, if..."

"It's fine." I said weakly, "I have to talk about  _it_ eventually, don't I?"

Mukakata nodded slightly, "You do, yes. Now, shall we continue?"

I nodded, before I continued to give him my testimony.

**Prologue: A Prisoner's Dilemma**

**End**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I would love to know your predictions for this story. Who do you think dies? Who do you think survives? Who do you think the Mastermind is? I really, really want to know. :D
> 
> Secondly, so I am not using Monokuma. Kinda hinted at this in past chapters, but I have a reason. Initially, I was planning to use Monokuma in this fic, back when the central theme was Hope Vs Despair. However, at some point during the planning process, the theme changed to Order Vs Chaos. A lot changed because of this. The first victim, the Mastermind, the death order and the survivors changed, along with some other smaller changes. But once those changes happened, the entire story fell into place disturbingly quickly. I won't reveal who the initial first Victim or the Mastermind was until it's appropriate, as I wish to avoid spoilers.
> 
> One of those changes was Horitsuma. The change in theme caused a change in tone, and with that I felt Monokuma no longer.... worked in this story. And so Horitsuma was born. He's very different to Monokuma, and I hope that you like him. His name by the way is a combination of the words 'Horitsu' meaning 'Law' and 'Uma' meaning 'Horse'. Sadly, I still cannot work out how to upload images, because I do have a sketch of him in my notes.


	10. Life is But Fleeting: Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mukuro hangs back to think about the Killing Game.  
> Someone else joins her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeep, we're almost at 500 views!? :o Omg. Thank you everyone! :) And now for the first part of Chapter 1! :)

"Huh, should see what this Armistice things' about." I muttered quietly to myself, as I slowly began gathering my thoughts. Junko had gone ahead of me, as she wanted to meet our fellow stu... I mean Captives, considering that this place was apparently  _not_ Hope's Peak Academy. 

Gods, it was weird to think that we were being encouraged to kill each other. I mean, I pretty much could kill  _anyone_ here if push came to shove, but that doesn't mean that I wanted to. I only killed if I was given orders and a nice wad of cash in order to do so. 

And, well, it felt like I wouldn't get either in this hellhole.

By this point, most of the 'class' had gone to check out the new floor Horitsuma had provided us. The only other person still here was, well, Byakuya and the odds of the two of us having a decent conversation were slim to none. 

Guess there was no point of me staying here then.

I began to head out of the lobby, with the aim of walking down the corridor to the (now) open stairwell when Byakuya called out to me, "So, how did you become a Gifted Assassin?"

I turned around, feeling confused at Byakuya's sudden... friendliness? Eagerness to talk? I asked, "Why do you ask?"

Byakuya smirked, his arms crossed, "I wasn't expecting Sköll to be a mere teenager. You intregue me."

"How do you know that I'm Sköll?" I asked, though I already could guess how he knew.

"You  _did_ kill my brother..." Byakuya said calmly, causing me to squirm a little. Yes, he knew.

"Oh..." I said awkwardly, before deciding to try and change the topic of conversation, "Will you tell me how you became a Gifted Manipulator?"

Byakuya looked at me, an expression of annoyance on his face, before me muttered, "Sure."

"Ok then." I said calmly, "My parents died when I was 6, and shortly afterwards I was separated from my sister. Was recruited to Fenrir. Fought in the wars. The wars ended, and the only way I could support myself was by killing people. You?"

Byakuya nodded, before replying, "Well, as the heir to the Togami Conglomerate, I was taught to manipulate people and events from a young age. In fact, my manipulations caused the collapse of Towa Industries two years ago. I didn't like them much so I caused their stocks to crash and the family to go bankrupt."

"Hmm..." I said in response, as I processed what Byakuya had said, "I'm going to head to the rec room. Are you coming?"

"I will do, yes." Byakuya said calmly, "I need to learn about the others after all. I'm not interested in becoming friends with any of you per say, but the more information I gain about everyone in this game, the stronger my hand is."

I paused, looking at Byakuya, "There's a flaw in that approach."

"Ohhh?" Byakuya scoffed, incredulous about the fact that I had challenged him, "What is that?"

"If you make it obvious that you aren't interested in being friends with anyone here then the others won't trust you." I began, "Makes you a more likely victim, if I'm being honest."

Byakuya chuckled at my remark, a small smirk on his face. He said, with a bemused tone in his voice, "But if I open up too much, it gives someone in this game material to manipulate  _me_ with. I think I'm perfectly content with watching everyone for now. Have a good day, Sköll."

And with that, Byakuya walked out of the lobby and towards the rec room, leaving me alone with my thoughts. Despite the fact that he  _was_ an ass, I _think_ I can trust him for now. Or at least I understood his motives. Maybe he would be dangerous later on in this sick, twisted 'game', but for now he was 'perfectly content' with just gathering knowledge about us.

Probably means that I shouldn't open up  _too much_ around him though.

Guess I finally should head to the rec room then. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya is so fun to write. I'll let you decide if you trust him or not, but he's still fun to write. 
> 
> And yes, we have Byakuya's and Mukuro's backstories! I was planning to initially go through most of the backstory changes in the next chapter, but this conversation accidentally wrote itself and the reveals for these two happened slightly earlier. 
> 
> The conversation about how to play the Killing Game was also so fun, both on a foreshadowing level and on a 'I had fun writing this chapter' level.
> 
> Also, if there is a slight delay in releasing Chapter 11, I need to research something as I am finally writing the first BDA and I need to make sure I know the state in which the body is going to be found...


	11. Life is But Fleeting: The Rec Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mukuro finally enters the rec room.  
> Backstory details are revealed and the topic of what to do next is discussed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh, we are at almost 550 views! Thank you everyone for reading, commenting, bookmarking and kudosing this! I really appreciate as this story is a blast to write! 
> 
> And yes, there wasnt a delay after all, because well... The death has been written. It's not in this chapter but it's coming up.

"Yoooo, Muko! You took your time!" Junko said loudly, waving at me as I entered the recreational room. True to his word, Horitsuma did open the stairwell to the floor below, and everyone had managed to find their way here. 

Surprisingly, the rec room was fairly nice. There were multiple sofas and coffee tables laid out throughout the room, with several vending machines lined up along one of the walls. On the other side of the room, there appeared to be a working TV with several games consoles close by.

I sat down on the sofa next to Junko, putting my feet up on the table. I said quietly, "Yeah... Was processing everything Horitsuma told us and had an interesting conversation with Byakuya of all people. Plus I wanted to snoop around the new floor and check it out..."

"Oh yeah!" Junko said enthusiastically, "I already checked out my bedroom. It's **_super_** swish and can only be opened with my fingerprint! The odds of anyone breaking into my room and killing me is super low."

I nodded with a hum, relieved by that fact. I said in response, "Nice. I also noticed another locked stairwell, and a locked door. I wonder where they lead to...?"

Junko shrugged, "I dunno. Probably new rooms and floors that Horitsuma will let us into eventually."

"That makes sense." I said, before asking, "So, how did your introductions go?"

"They went great!" Junko said, with a huge smile on her face, "There are so many cool people here! Sayaka and I are BFFs now, how cool is that!?"

"...Yeah." I said, thinking about the  _very_ rocky start Sayaka and I had. Maybe she was actually a decent person when blackmail wasn't involved, I don't know. Still feel uncomfortable about her being friends with my sister.

I fell silent, as I looked around the room again. Celeste was playing cards with Sakura and Byakuya over one of the coffee tables, and they seemed fairly evenly matched. Chihiro was sat by the TV, playing a weird fighting game with Makoto. At another coffee table, I could see Aoi, Leon and Mondo cheerfully bantering with each other.

The atmosphere seemed fairly relaxed, which seemed weird as Hortisuma was encouraging us to kill. 

"Everyone!" The mood was interrupted as Kiyotaka stood up in the centre of the room and asked for our attention, "Hello. I was thinking that we should share how we all became part of Class 78-X."

"...And... And why should we do that?" Toko spat, looking annoyed about what Kiyotaka had said.

"Obviously, we are going to be locked up in here for a while, and it's important to at least understand each other!" Kiyotaka retorted loudly, "It doesn't have to be a long explanation. For example, I became an Undercover Cop at the behest of my father, who thought I would be useful in infiltrating teenage gangs and preventing harm befalling innocent citizens."

Everyone fell silent for a few seconds, seemingly unwilling to share how they became members of Class 78-X, until Makoto replied sheepishly, "...I stole the identity of the person who was actually meant to be Class 78's Ultimate Lucky Student. They decided that, because I was lucky to have coincidentally chosen that student's identity to steal, I should be the Ultimate Lucky Student instead."

And with that, the floodgates opened as everyone started sharing how they ended up here in the first place.

"My baseball team took me to an underground fighting ring once." Leon admitted, "Really enjoyed it, and turned out to be quite good at it, so here I am?"

"My... brother was murdered a year ago, and I ended up cheating in an important swimming competition as I..." Aoi said quietly, which caused Mondo and Leon to sympathetically hug her. 

"The fucking cops were responsible for my brother's death, so I reformed my Biker Gang and became an Anarchist in order to try and fix the system." Mondo added, giving Kiyotaka a  _look_. 

"My childhood friend, Yusuke Matsuda, helped me join the Crimson Web, as I was gifted at analysing people and finding ways of breaking them." Junko said, in a regal tone, earning her several surprised glances from Byakuya, Celeste and Chihiro. 

"Ah, so you're the Belle Dame Sans Merci?" Celeste said calmly, a small smile appearing on her face. Junko nodded enthusiastically at this remark. I ended up sharing my backstory next, earning a few intrgued looks. 

"I... Just really like hacking things?" Chihiro said shyly.

Celeste said calmly, "I won the Court of Shadows in a game of Poker and then led them to greater prosperity than the previous leader."

"...I murdered my entire family." Was all Sakura had to say. I looked around the room, and saw a few frightened faces. Why did Sakura kill her family, I wondered, as I made a note to remember this.

After that, Sayaka (who started off blackmailing people to be her friends, before things ''slightly got out of hand"), Hifumi (who turned to selling his forging skills online after "an incident" tore his family apart) and Yasuhiro (who scammed people to support his mother and fund his fortune telling materials) offered up their stories, leaving Byakuya, Toko and Kyoko as the only three people who hadn't offered their stories to the group.

A few minutes passed before Kiyotaka continued, "Thank you. Now, I guess the next important topic to discuss is how are we going to escape as a group? Personally, I think we should learn what the rules of Horitsuma's 'game' are, and then follow the rules that..."

Mondo practically exploded at Kiyotaka's words, "What the fuck, man?! Ya saying that we should kill our classmates!?"

"I was going to say that we should follow the rules that do  _not_ askus to commit murder." Kiyotaka said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "But then  _you_ interrupted me and put words in my mouth. If I may continue..."

"Why the fuck should we follow that fucking horse's rules anyway!?" Mondo interrupted, "Those rules want us to kill each other! I say we find ways of breaking this fucking game!"

"But what if 'breaking this... game' causes Horitsuma to kill us?!" Kiyotaka replied angrily, "What then!?"

"I'd rather die than take part in this game." Mondo replied coldly, causing Kiyotaka to glare  _furiously_ at him.

The friendly, relaxed atmosphere was suddenly replaced by an intense, hostile atmosphere as the two of them had a full blown row over what the best solution was in this situation. I could see a few people, such as Toko, Celeste and Chihiro, get up and walk out of the room, deciding that, well, going anywhere else would be better than staying here. They had their right idea, to be honest.

Those two were weirdly at each other's throats. 

I stood up, and said goodbye to Junko, before I walked out of the rec room with the goal of finding my bedroom so that I could retire for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's a basic explanation of how everyone ended up in Class 78-X. Well, except Toko and Kyoko but still.
> 
> And yes, Junko's nickname is a reference to the poem by Keats. Felt it was a fairly good nickname for Junko both in this AU and in actual canon. 
> 
> As for Mondo and Kiyotaka's rivalry... Well, in the Hope Vs Despair edition of this game, I didn't have any rival characters per say. But once the theme changed, I realised that their Talents would make them really good rivals and so I am playing their rivalry up. Personally, I think they both have a point and do want to emphasise that they are both good people.
> 
> And finally... I do write ahead, and I like being ahead in the story because it helps with the editing process a lot especially when it comes to making the story more coherent or making sure I don't miss out any important content. So, when I say I am in the process of writing the BDA or the investigations, I won't be publishing those chapters for a little while. :)


	12. Life is But Fleeting: End of Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mukuro finds her room.  
> She reflects on the Game thus far and prepares for the day ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, we're almost at 600 views! Thank you!! ^.^ I'm still super surprised at how many people seem to be enjoying this. :D  
> And yes, this concludes Mukuro's first day in the Killing Game, and I'll probably start posting Day 2 of the Killing Game in the New Year.

Eventually, I found my room, which was next to Junko's and opposite Sayaka's. As Junko said, there was a fingerprint scanner next to the door, which I placed my thumb on. The door opened. 

Again, the room itself seemed fairly decent. A comfy looking double sized bed was placed in the middle of the room, with a bed side table next to it. I could also see an open door that led to an ensuite bathroom. Finally, there was a desk, and a small coffee table with two chairs next to it.

Damn, the people who locked us in here must be fucking  _loaded_ , considering how well furnished this place was. Seemed a little  _wasteful_ to be honest. After all, a few of us were probably going to die before we could even enjoy the luxury.

I sighed, walking over to the bed, before sitting down on the comfortable mattress. I looked over at the bedside table, and spotted a small package wrapped in silver wrapping paper. I unwrapped the silver wrapping paper, and looked at the package within.

It was another tablet, similar to the one I had been given earlier. I quickly turned on the tablet, and saw Horitsuma's face flash up on screen, before a menu popped up with six tabs. 

->  **Information (1)**

->  **Messages (1)**

->  **Rules**

->  **Motive**

->  **Perk**

-> **Evidence**

There was also a clock displaying the time (9:42PM) as well as an option to set an alarm. However, Horitsuma wasn't telling what day it was. _Why?_

The rules, perk, motive and evidence tabs were greyed out, leaving only the information and messages tabs open to be selected. I clicked on the information tab first, and saw that it contained a summary of all of the participants involved in the Killing Game, with the longest summary being my own. Surprisingly, the information tab did not reveal what Kyoko's Gifted talent was. Maybe it updated as we got to know people better? I then backed out of the tab, before clicking on the Messages tab. I read through the singular message, feeling both curious and scared.

Hello Mukuro,

                        It seems that you have adjusted to living in the Prison of Order, which means that the Killing Game can soon commence.

Tomorrow, I shall be giving out all of the rules, and the first motive. Furthermore, meet up with me at 9:30am tomorrow in the corridor by the reception desk, where you and your randomly selected partner can earn your perks.

Have a good evening!

Horitsuma.

I sighed, quickly setting an alarm for 8:00am, before I lay down in bed, not even bothering to change out of my clothes. The Killing Game would begin tomorrow, huh. Gods, I could be dead soon if someone decided to take me out. That's what Horitsuma was probably banking on. For someone to get so scared about dying that they would kill someone else to live.

However, what was really important was the matter of who could I trust. I mean, Junko was my best ally, and Aoi, Makoto and Chihiro seemed decent enough. Sakura was nice, but if she could kill her family she could probably could kill someone in here. Mondo and Kiyotaka were more likely to take each other out than focus on killing any of us. Toko and Kyoko were dangerous because I know  _so little about them._

But then, I only had a first impression to rely on, and I wasn't that good at reading people. I would  _need_ to make an effort to socialise tomorrow in order to learn more. Sakura was my top priority, followed by Toko, Kyoko and Junko. 

And then there was the Perk... What did that even  _mean_? How would I earn it?

.... Wait, I should be asking these questions tomorrow. I needed to sleep. After all, if the Killing Game began tomorrow I needed to be at the top of my game. And with that, I got up, got ready for bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Kinni for letting me use the Perk and First Motive. I had so much fun coming up with the Perks and the Motive is also going to be fun to use within this Killing Game.
> 
> Apart from that, there isn't much I need to say really? Progress on the Class Trial is going well (which means that I am almost at the end of Chapter 1 omg) and I am really looking forward to typing them all out. ^.^


	13. Life is But Fleeting: Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mukuro has breakfast.  
> She starts learning more about the others trapped in this Killing Game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh, we are about to hit 650 views omg. Thank you!!!! And Happy New Year! ^.^  
> Here is the latest chapter! I hope that you enjoy! :D

I walked into the Cafeteria at 8:40am, an immediately noticed than  _barely_ anyone was in here. I could see Kiyotaka, Chihiro and Sakura sitting at the table nearest to me, discussing something. Meanwhile, Kyoko was sat at the back of the room, reading a book on something and watching the others having their conversation.

"Good... Good Morning!" Chihiro smiled, as he waved at me and beckoned me over to the table that he was sitting on. I shrugged, deciding to go along with it, as I sat down in the nearest available seat. 

"Morning." I said, still sounding slightly sleepy, "Did you get a similar message from Horitsuma last night?" I looked at my tablet again. Still had just over 45 minutes before I had to earn my 'Perk' in this Killing Game. I paused, looking around again, "Also, where do we get food?"

"From what I have gathered, that door over there leads to the Kitchen." Kiyotaka said helpfully, pointing at a door on the opposite end of the room, "Also, I did. I have to meet Horitsuma at 1:30pm."

"Oh... I'm in the 12:00pm slot." Chihiro said shyly, showing me the message on his tablet, "I think Kyoko said she had the 11:00am slot?"

"9:30am." I added. 

"I have the 10:00am slot." Sakura said calmly, "I still don't know what the Perk system is though or who my 'randomly assigned partner' is."

"From the sounds of it..." Chihiro replied thoughtfully, "Horitsuma is giving each of us an extra advantage in this Killing Game."

"Yes, that makes sense." Kiyotaka replied quietly, looking more interested in his food than in discussing the Perk system. I quickly stood up and headed towards the door Kiyotaka had pointed out to me earlier. 

The kitchen looked well stocked. There was a section of fresh fruits and vegetables in the middle of the room, with several refrigerators and freezers lined up on on the back wall. I could also see some cupboards close by labelled with signs saying 'Breakfast Food' and 'Bowls'. I quickly grabbed a box of cereal, a bowl and found a spoon, before I headed back to the others.

By the time I made my way back to the table, the conversation had drifted away from discussing the Perk system and towards how everyone had ended up in this place.

"Umm... I started hacking because I wanted to know spoilers for the final series of Stephanie's World." Chihiro admitted shyly, "But then I discovered that I had a knack for it, and I wanted to see just how much I could uncover from hacking into various websites and servers. I then got employed as a white hat hacker, so I help expose the weaknesses in various online security systems, though I also try and expose crimes when I can."

"Anything interesting?" I asked, sitting back down, pouring the contents of the box into the bowl. I then shovelled a spoonful of cereal into my mouth.

"Ummmm... A few state secrets here and there, also how various criminal organisations worked...." Chihiro replied with a smirk, "For example, did you know that the current Japanese Prime Minister is actually embezzeling state funds?"

Kiyotaka gasped furiously, "No!? That's... that's improper!"

Sakura and I both chuckled a little at Kiyotaka's reaction. "Do you plan to arrest him when we get out or something?" I asked in jest, to which Kiyotaka replied with very enthusiastic nods and murmurs of 'yes'. I then turned to Sakura, leaving Kiyotaka to grill Chihiro for more information, and asked, "I was wondering... you said last night that you killed your family?"

Sakura sighed, "I did, yes. They were involved with a criminal society called the Circle of the Rising Sun, which aimed to 'replace' the current Emperor with someone that they could manipulate for their own benefits. I gave everyone a chance to turn themselves in, but they refused and let's just say that I am the only one left."

"And the Circle?" I asked, curious as to how Sakura survived after killing close allies of what I presume is a powerful organisation.

"They tried to kill me, but the dogs they sent to kill me never returned to their Masters. They stopped sending assassins shortly afterwards." Sakura said calmly. I stared at her in awe. No wonder she was called the Ultimate Fighter. Sakura continued speaking, "Your reaction to my story is interesting."

I replied awkwardly, "... I'm just impressed that you managed to fight off several assassination attempts. I would like to spar with you sometime."

"I don't have a positive view of Assassins." Sakura admitted, looking at me intently, "But I'll make an exception for you. You seem like a reasonable individual."

I smiled and said "Thank you.", before I looked at my tablet again. I had roughly 20 minutes before I was due to meet with Horitsuma and the person that I would be earning my perk with. I still needed to finish my breakfast, which meant that (for now) I would have to ignore Kyoko.

"I need to finish breakfast and get to Horitsuma." I said calmly, as I resumed tucking into my breakfast, "Good Luck with getting your Perks."

"Good Luck!" Chihiro said cheerfully. 

"Good Luck." Sakura said stoically.

I quickly finished my breakfast, before leaving my bowl and spoon in the Kitchen and heading out towards the corridor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sakura and Chihiro's backgrounds were so fun to develop. :) Chihiro has one of the more light hearted backstory changes, which is nice to contrast with Sakura's pretty serious background change. Kyoko is still being slightly tight lipped, but her backstory is pretty fun. So is Kiyotaka, funnily enough. 
> 
> Also Mukuro gets her Perk next chapter! :D This was so fun to write, and I hope you all enjoy it! :D
> 
> Also, I have finally finished Chapter 1, which means that I can give you some page numbers. This chapter begins half way down page 22 in my handwritten draft. The first victim is found on page 66 and the Chapter ends on page 88... This section ends half way down page 36. Oops? I will type up the next few chapters soon, and then start on Chapter 2.


	14. Life is But Fleeting: The Perk Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mukuro goes to get her Perk.  
> She meets her 'randomly selected partner'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perk time! :D
> 
> I cannot believe that I missed this fic having 666 views, but we're almost at 700 views! :o Thank you everyone, I really appreciate it. ^.^

I arrived in the corridor 5 minutes before Horitsuma's meeting time. The corridor was practically deserted, with presumably everyone either being in their rooms, the rec room or the Cafeteria. I slumped against one of the walls, just waiting for either my partner or Horitsuma to show up.

Several minutes passed, before Horitsuma waddled into the corridor, the juxtaposition of his serious personality and his bizarre movement made me smirk a little. He eventually stopped in front of one of the doors before waving at me with his sword.

"Good Morning, Mukuro." Horitsuma said calmly, "Did you have a good night's rest?"

"I did yes." I replied, looking at the horse incredulously, wondering how exactly I was having an idle conversation with a talking horse. I discreetly pinched myself, and realised soon afterwards that I was not in fact dreaming. I continued, "Did you have a good night's rest as well?"

"I am a robot with a fairly advanced Artificial Intelligence. I have no need for sleep." Horitsuma replied, as if stating the obvious, "Thank you for asking, Mukuro Ikusaba. Now... Where is your partner?"

I checked the clock on my tablet, and saw that it was 9:31am. I looked around the corridor and... Well, the person who was meant to be my partner had not shown up yet. Perhaps they had overslept?

"So, is everyone going through this?" I asked, trying to break the silence.

"Indeed." Horitsuma confirmed, "There is an option to not take part but I highly suggest not to take that option."

"Even the Mastermind?" I said jokingly, which then turned to surprise when Horitsuma nodded in confirmation.

"Why, of course." Horitsuma said blankly, "The Mastermind has to follow the rules of the game for fairness sake. After all, the Mastermind is as expendable as everyone else is."

... _What_.

"Oh, hey Horitsuma!" I turned around quickly to work out who was the source of the sudden noise, and saw Junko sprinting down the corridor towards the two of us. She was dressed in a pair of pajamas with little bears on them but apart from that she still looked fairly glamorous. When she finally reached us, she continued, "Sorry I'm late. I totally overslept. Please forgive me!" 

Horitsuma nodded, "Late behaviour is normally inexcusable, but I suppose I'll forgive you just this once, Junko Enoshima. Now, if you two would like to follow me..."

Junko and I nervously followed Horitsuma into the room, all the while the words 'the Mastermind is as expendable as everyone else is' ran through my head. Inside the room were four little grey boxes lined up along a table in the centre of the room. Next to each box was a tablet. Furthermore, there was a device strapped to the wall and a gauntlet-like device on the table.

"Now to explain the rules..." Horitsuma began calmly, "Junko is to get into the device on the wall, and Mukuro is to wear the Gauntlet. The two of you have 15 minutes to solve the four fairly easy puzzles on these tablets and to get the keys needed to free you from the devices. Three of these keys will unlock Junko's device, and the final one will unlock Mukuro's. At the end of those 15 minutes, you will unlock your Perks. However, if you haven't freed yourselves from those devices by then, Mukuro will lose her lower left arm and hand and Junko will lose her life. You do have the option of not getting into the devices, and leaving the room, but doing so means that your Perk will not be unlocked until after the first murder has occured. Any questions...?"

"Nope!" Junko said cheerfully, strapping herself into the device on the wall. She quickly looked at me, "Do you have questions, sis?"

"One..." I admitted, "Will we be told which key unlocks which device before we attempt each puzzle?"

"Why, of course." Horitsuma said with a smile, "I do not want not knowing which key is which to be the cause of Junko's death or your disarmament, do I? Also, before we continue, I will provide immediate medical attention if anyone does lose an arm."

I nodded, walking over to the table, picking up the gauntlet, and carefully strapped it to my left arm, feeling a blade gently press against my inner elbow. I sighed, "Fine... Let's do this."

Horitsuma nodded, "Very well. Let us begin."

I immediately picked up the nearest tablet and saw that it was one of the three puzzles that would free my sister. I quickly read through the puzzle, realising that it was another half completed Sudoku. I relayed this information to Junko, and the two of us worked together and a few minutes later, the Sudoku was finished and the nearest grey box opened, revealing a small grey key.

"Sis, I'll unlock the first lock. Can I pass you one of the tablets so that you can start working on the second puzzle?" I spoke quickly, a small hint of panic evident in my voice. Junko nodded, as she nodded.

"Duh, my life is on the line. Of course!" She said in a very regal voice. I grabbed the next tablet, which was also one that offered us a key to free Junko, as I set to work putting the first key into a lock around her upper chest. When I heard a satisfying  _click_ , I dropped the key and ran back to the table, picking up a third tablet. The final one needed to free Junko. 

"Well, the Butler was the only one who could carry out the crime, duh." I heard Junko mutter aloud, her voice sounding like a schoolteacher. She pressed a button on the tablet, and a second grey box opened, revealing yet another key, "Sis, can you give me the final tablet? Need to make sure that you aren't armless after all."

I nodded, passing her the final tablet, as I looked at the puzzle on the third tablet. It was a simple sliding box puzzle. I quickly began sliding the various boxes so that I could create a path needed to reunite the two lovers. A minute passed, before I heard a click as a third box opened, which was followed by a fourth click as the final box opened.

I picked up the three keys, before heading over to Junko, inserting each key into the correct lock. A minute or so later, we were both free.

We would have our Perks.

"Most impressive." Horitsuma said, "You only needed 7 minutes to free yourselves. As promised, I shall give you your Perks for this Killing Game. The Rules should also be accessible when everyone else has been through this procedure. The first motive shall be announced at 4pm tonight. Good luck."

And with that, we were ushered out of the room.

"Oooooh, what's your Perk? Tell me, tell me!" Junko said as soon as we were both in the corridor. I pulled out my tablet, and clicked on the Perk tab.

**Perk: Assassin's Eye**

**You will have Access to every students' daily routines. Everyday, you will be able to discover what your fellow students did the day before, and use that knowledge to carry out a hit. However, when a murder _does_ occur, you cannot access what everyone did an hour before and an hour after the murder until after the class trial has concluded.**

Under the message, there were 15 buttons, each one having a fellow student's name written on it.

"I seem to have access to everyone's daily routines. I said, thoughtfully, absentmindedly clicking on Junko's button, before reading through the schedule.

"Oh, to decide when and how you carry out a hit?" Junko asked in a regal tone, "I have the Indoctrinator's Heel, which allows me to know how to break people in this game, and manipulate them for my own ends."

**Perk: Indoctrinator's Heel**

**You will be provided information about your fellow participants which you can then use to break them until they will do _exactly_ what you tell them to do. However, I will only provide you with a short summary, and you will need to do research in order to gather further informstion.**

I read Junko's Perk and confirmed that she was telling the truth, and then saw what Junko's Perk had listed under my name.

_The Battle of Baghdad._

How... How did the Mastermind even  _know_ about that!? My involvement in that battle was top secret, and I had never told anyone that I was involved. What if...?

I shook my head. Junko wouldn't use that information against me,  _would she?_

"Anyways..." Junko said, her voice suddenly getting high pitched, "I totally need to get dressed. Shall we have breakfast in the Cafeteria and hang out as everyone else unlocks their Perks?"

I nodded, "...Sure."

And with that, I followed Junko down the corridor and waited outside the Cafeteria for Junko whilst she got changed, Horitsuma's words and Junko's Perk the only thing that I could think of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Junko was Mukuro's partner, sometimes the obvious pick works. The puzzles Junko and Mukuro got were pretty basic Layton puzzles with a Sudoku thrown in for good measure.
> 
> As for Mukuro's and Junko's Perks... Mukuro's Perk was initially different (involved getting cash for killing certain individuals in the game) but I didn't really like it, so I changed it. Meanwhile, providing Junko with a Perk was why I changed Junko's Talent from Dominatrix to Indoctrinator, as I couldn't think of a good Perk for a Dominatrix. 
> 
> Finally, yes the Perk Game is a little... Extreme... There is a reason for this, but that won't be revealed for a while. ;)


	15. Life is But Fleeting: Flashbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mukuro and Junko catch up.  
> The... wrong thing is said, and apologies are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh 760 views! :o Thank you everyone! :D Anyways, here is another section of Chapter 1 and I hope that you enjoy it! ^.^

"So...what exactly  _is_ the Crimson Web?" I asked calmly, as the two of us sat in the Cafeteria. There were slightly more people in here than earlier, with Leon, Byakuya and Toko having their breakfasts. I didn't see Sakura though. Presumably she was getting her Perk. I continued, "Celeste called you the... 'Belle Dame Sans'... Something?"

"The Belle Dame Sans Merci, or the Beautiful Lady without Mercy." Junko said, in a scholarly manner, as she took a bite out of her breakfast (pancakes smothered in butter), "I am one of the Crimson's Webs prized assets. The organisation itself specialises in creating 'workers' or 'soldiers' for other organisations. I would speak with these 'workers', or 'soldiers' and find ways of breaking them, making them fall into despair so much that they would willingly do what they are told."

"...Such as?" I asked nervously, wondering  _what_ Junko meant by 'do what they are told'. Surely she meant just 'be my servant' or 'kill this person for me'  _right?_ A sudden smirk that spread across my face made my skin  _crawl._

"Oh, it wasn't too bad!" Junko said, her mannerisms quickly shifting to cutesy and innocent, "My main speciality was creating soldiers, suicide bombers.... Also a few sex slaves... Actual slaves... People who would confess to crimes that they were innocent of... I dunno, I was good at it."

Right... That explained her Perk a little better. Obviously, she needed to know what breaks us in order to control us. Thoughts of how she could use that talent and knowledge in this Killing Game flooded my mind. She could make us commit suicide, confess to murders that she had committed, kill another student or...

She  _wouldn't_ , would she? 

"You curious how I got that title?" Junko asked, her mannerisms shifting  _yet again_ from cutesy and innocent to angsty and edgy. I was finding it hard to keep up with all of this, or even  _understand_ why she was doing this. I nodded, and a faint headache caused me to wince. She continued, in the same scholarly manner from before, "After the two of us were... seperated, I was adopted by Yusuke Matsuda's family. You remember Yusuke, right? Anyways, his father founded the Crimson Web and recruited the two of us into his organisation. Obviously I needed a hobby, so I took up modelling and analytics and  _viola_ , here I am."

"...Makes sense." I replied as calmly as I could, vague memories of the Matsuda family entering my mind, "And yes, I remember Yusuke."

Junko smiled at me, "Excellent! Now, what about you? How did you end up here? You mentioned Fenrir, and Sköll and..." Her mannerisms shifted into something a lot more hyper, "What's the Battle of Baghdad? Oooooh, tell me, tell me, I can tooooootallly keep a secret!"

I  _froze._ The loud chatter that had previously occupied the Cafeteria slowly faded away, as I retreated into my own mind. The next moment, I found myself just... Standing up and walking away from Junko and left the Cafeteria. I slumped against a wall, and just stared blankly into space.

_"I'm sorry...Mukuro."_ _"Help me, my son..." "_ _What in the Blazes is going on?"_

_I could smell smoke, and gunpowder and the smell of burning flesh and blood. So much blood. Screams and gunfires rang in my ears, as my breathing started to grow more irregular and faster, my heart pounding underneath my chest, my vision beginning to blur. I felt **trapped**  in my body, an unwilling audience member, rewatching the events of that day  **over** and  **over** and  **over** again._

Eventually, the memories stopped, and I found myself sitting down underneath the stairwell that led up to the Cafeteria and the Gym. I felt someone massaging my left hand affectionately. I looked around and saw  _Junko_ sitting next to me, a sympathetic look on her face, holding my left hand.

"Hey sis." Junko said quietly, "I'm sorry for upsetting you."

I sighed, "It's fine... Sorry..."

"I won't push you to tell me about it." Junko said calmly, "But if you want to tell me what happened, I'll always be ready to listen."

I nodded weakly, looking at my shoes, "Thanks for the offer. I... I was... Not now. One day, but not now."

"Ok." Junko nodded in understanding, "Love you sis."

"Love you too." I replied quietly, "I may head to the gym soon. Feel like I need to punch something... Do you want to come?"

Junko shook her head, "I should give you some space. I'll be with Sayaka if you need me."

"Ok." I replied, as the two of us got up and out of the stairwell. Junko hugged me tightly, and kissed me on the cheek, before walking presumably towards the rec room. Meanwhile, I headed up the staircase and found my way towards the gym.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First thing I am going to say is that I'm so happy that everyone has been enjoying the way I have been writing the Junko and Mukuro sister relationship. One of my main goals going into this fic was avoiding making their sibling bond creepy in anyway, so the fact that everyone is enjoying how I'm writing them makes me happy. 
> 
> Secondly, the Battle of Baghdad... I do plan on touching upon it at some point in the future, but for now I will say that I do not plan to write exactly what happened simply because I am not a war writer, and thus I don't feel that I could do a proper flashback justice. 
> 
> Thirdly, Junko is one of my least favourite characters in the franchise but oh she is **so** fun to write. Her unpredictably and her various canon sprites are just so... Entertaining to use. Also had a lot of fun with her backstory. In short: I am having way more fun writing Junko than I expected I would have.


	16. Life is But Fleeting: The Gym

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mukuro trains in the Gym.  
> She spends time with Gym Squad and more Perks are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh we are almost at 850 views!!!! Thank you! :) Sorry for the slight delay, but here is another chapter. I hope that you enjoy it! ^.^

"So, what's your Perk?" Leon asked me, as I punched the largest punching bag as hard as I could, causing it to swing in a semi-circle arc. I punched the bag again, whilst trying to decide if it was safe to tell him my perk. After a few seconds, he continued, "Sakura told me that you had the 9:30am slot, right?"

I nodded calmly, "...Yeah."

"Seems like all the chicks are getting their Perks first." Leon muttered quietly, "Do ya think the Mastermind is a Chick?"

I turned around, and looked at him, "What makes you so sure about that?"

"I mean, you got the 9:30am slot, Aoi and Sakura got the 10am slot, Sayaka is in the 10:30am slot..." Leon trailed off, deep in thought, "Meanwhile, I got the 12:30pm slot with Mondo. Maybe... The Mastermind did it deliberately in order to get their Perk early?"

"So, the two of them should be back at any moment." I muttered, after a few seconds, "But yeah, your logic makes sense."

Leon nodded, a wild grin on his face, "So, what's your Perk?"

"The damn horse is giving me everyone's daily routines." I replied, deciding that Leon  _could_ be trusted.

Leon's smile grew wider, "Sweet! That could be useful! Maybe you could use it to work out who the Mastermind is! Mondo would certainly like to know..."

".....Oh?" I asked curiously. 

"He wants to break this game!" Leon said enthusiastically, "The two of us were plannin' to meet up once the rules were revealed and see if there were any loopholes we could exploit in order to get us out without dyin'."

"...The horse seems like an intense Rules Lawyer. I doubt there will be any major loopholes." I said calmly, "But if there  _is_ a way to break this game, and a way that will allow all of us to escape, then I'm interested."

"Awesome!" Leon said with a smile, "Lookin' forward to it."

It was at this point that the doors of the gym opened, and I smiled as Aoi and Sakura strode into the gym. They were busy discussing something, most likely the trial Horitsuma had put them through in order to unlock their Perks. The two of them saw us and enthusiastically waved.

"Muko!" Aoi said, running up to me and then hugging me, "Did you get your Perk?"

I nodded, "I did. And yourselves?"

"Aoi and myself did gain our Perks, yes." Sakura said, smiling softly, "It's interesting that Horitsuma is prepared to sacrifice half of us before his Killing Game even begins."

Leon looked at Sakura, panic evident in his eyes, "Wait wait wait Sacrifice!?"

The three of us spent the next few minutes explaining the process of unlocking our Perks to an increasingly started Leon, who was repeatedly shaking his head and muttering "no" to himself. Aoi was the one to reassure him in the end, stating that the puzzles were "like, super easy." I could tell Leon was still slightly nervous, but he also seemed... eager to get his Perk.

"What are your Perks?" I eventually asked the two of them, "Mine allows me to gain access to your daily routines." I showed them my tablet in order to confirm this. In response, the two of them pulled out their tablets and showed me their Perks.

**Perk: Ronin's Honour**

**You cannot be used as an accomplice when committing a murder. If someone manipulates you into committing a murder, only they will count as the Blackened. However, you yourself cannot have any accomplices, and any murder you instigate (even if you are not the direct cause of death) will have you count as the Sole Blackened.**

**Perk: Cheater's Slight of Hand**

**You can alter the votes of three students per trial in order to make them vote for whomever you choose. However, if you are a Blackened or an accomplice in any case, you lose access to this ability.**

I read through the information carefully, making sure that I had a rough understanding of how their Perks worked. Eventually, I asked the first question that came to mind, "So... A class... Trial?" My Perk had also referred to a Class Trail, and I was curious to see what that meant.

"Dunno what that means." Aoi shrugged, "I guess we try and work out who murdered who if it happens."

"That was my conclusion as well." Sakura muttered, "After all, I doubt that Horitsuma would allow us to easily get away with murder."

"Makes sense." Leon said quietly, having read the Perks over Aoi's shoulders, "So, should the four of us train for a few hours? Take our minds off this Killing Game and all that jazz?"

"Ooooh yes!" Aoi said enthusiastically, "Muko should spar with us! She didn't get a chance to yesterday!"

Sakura nodded, "I agree. It would be interesting to see your fighting skills."

I smiled, "Bring it on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Leon is one of a few characters who I find hard to write for, mainly because the most notable aspects of his character (or the part that really sticks out) is his breakdown in the Chapter 1 trial. Hopefully I am doing him well. 
> 
> Also Sakura's and Aoi's Perks are going to be fun. I like them a lot. Yeah, a lot of the Perks are OP ooooops. XD 
> 
> I do have the rules written out, but they're going to be introduced in a separate section when the rules are officially released.


	17. Life is But Fleeting: Lunch time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mukuro has lunch with several of her classmates.  
> Discussions are had and we learn a little more about people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the slight delay on this chapter. There were quite a few reasons, including some slight writer's block on one of the more important chapters in this fic imo (I do have a draft though now so that's good!), getting slightly addicted to Octopath Traveller and laptop issues. 
> 
> But hey we hit 900 views! Omg, that's crazy! Thank you everyone, and I hope that you enjoy the latest chapter! :D

"Just Yasuhiro, Hifumi, Kiyotaka and Byakuya to go?" Makoto said, deep in thought, "And then we'll all have our Perks?"

"That's... That's correct." Chihiro said nervously, flicking through his tablet, reading  _something_ intently. I listened to the conversation Junko, Makoto, Chihiro and Celeste were having, slowly taking bites out of my ham sandwich. Leon had headed off by this point, in order to finally earn his perk with Mondo. Aoi and Sakura were busy talking next to me. I nodded along occasionally, though I didn't contribute much to their conversation.

"That means that this Killing Game will soon commence." Celeste said in response, drinking from her cup of tea, "We'll be getting the rules, and a motive that will apparently drive us to kill."

"Yeah..." Makoto said uneasily, "I'm sure that no one here would...!"

"Hey sis!" I jumped, as Junko waved at me, with a huge smile on her face, "Why the long face?" She tilted her head to one side, a quizzical look on her face. I stared at her for a second or so, before saying.

"Sorry." I muttered, "Was distracted."

"You should join our conversation!" Makoto said warmly, smiling at me, "Junko told me that you two are sisters, right? We would like to get to know you!"

I blinked for a few seconds, before I awkwardly stood up, "Sorry... I'm moving over to that table, if that's ok?"

"Sure!" Aoi said cheerfully, "See ya later!"

As I stood up and moved towards Junko's table, I saw Yasuhiro and Hifumi stand up and walk towards the Kitchen. I saw them emerge a few seconds later and, as I sat down, I saw the two of them leave the Cafeteria.

"So...Any ideas of how we can escape from this Killing Game?" I asked awkwardly, trying to insert myself into the conversation. Immediately, Celeste and Junko responded to my question, through they provided different answers.

"I feel that we should adapt to our current situation, as Kiyotaka said. The outside world is bound to notice our disapperances at some point and they'll find us and rescue us." Celeste said calmly.

"I say that we work out what the Mastermind, and Horitsuma, fucking tick, and then use that to break this game!!" Junko said enthusiastically, doing the 'rock on' pose as she said it, with her tongue sticking out and all, "Chi, tell Mukuro 'bout the observation you made!"

"Oh... Ok!" Chihiro said nervously, putting his tablet down next to a bowl of pasta, "Umm... Horitsuma is an Artificial Intelligence, which means that, whilst advanced, it's likely that the people programming him left a small personality, or programming flaw, in his design."

"...And, if we find this flaw, we can exploit it?" Makoto asked, interested in the idea. Chihiro nodded nervously and eagerly, before saying the words "I guess so yeah."

"I'll keep my eyes on him." Junko said enthusiastically, adopting a scholarly persona, "I am the Ultimate Analyst after all. I  _am_ good at reading people after all. Also Mukuro, are you  _only_ going to eat a ham Sandwich for lunch?"

"...Err... Yeah?" I said, sounding confused by the sudden change in topic.

"That's dull!" Junko shifted into her 'rock on' persona, "The food stocks here are amazing! They have pizza and Sushi and other exoctic stuff! They even have Pufferfish...!" Chihiro put his left hand into his pocket, and nodded at Junko's suggestions.

Celeste interrupted, "You do realise Mukuro looks slightly overwhelmed by your antics?" Indeed, I did feel overwhelmed just listening to Junko's rant. She paused for a second, realised that Celeste was right, before muttering, "I'm sorry sis."

"It's fine." I mumbled, "So, err... Celeste... How did you?" 

It was at this point that the door to the Cafeteria burst opened, and five people walked in. The first three were Leon, Mondo and Kyoko, who were deep in conversation (wait, Kyoko was talking!?). The other two people were Yasuhiro and Hifumi.

I checked my tablet, and saw that it was 1:03pm. They came out  _early._

Did they decide to not try and get their Perks? And if so,  _why?_

However, before I could work out why, Leon approached the table I was sat at. He smiled, and winked at me, before whispering in my ear, "Hey, Mukuro. You still up for the meetin' in reception?"

I nodded, "Of.. of course."

"Sweeet!" Leon replied enthusiastically, "Mondo and Kyoko are lookin' forward to meetin' ya!" Once he said those words, he turned around and headed back to where Mondo and Kyoko were standing. The three of them then headed out of the Cafeteria.

"What was that all about?" Celeste asked, sounding intregued.

"Oh...er..." I mumbled, "Leon and I agreed to discuss the rules once the rules were revealed?"

"Oh yeah!" Makoto said cheerfully, "Thank you for reminding me. Sayaka, Chihiro and I were planning to do the same."

"And I was planning to converse with Hifumi, Yasuhiro and Junko." Celeste said serenely, "Have a pleasant time."

"Make sure you lovebirds use protection." Junko added 'helpfully', whilst tucking into a slice of pizza. I spluttered, as Chihiro's face turned a deep red and Makoto looked away sheepishly, before continuing to eat our lunches in an awkward silence. Celeste, on the other hand, nonchalantly drank from her cup of tea, seemingly unfazed by Junko's comment.

Eventually though, our tablets buzzed, as we got a new notification. The Rules tab was finally open. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I'll post what times everyone had in here:
> 
> 9:30am - Mukuro and Junko  
> 10:00am - Sakura and Aoi  
> 10:30am - Sayaka and Toko  
> 11:00am - Kyoko and Celeste
> 
> 12:00pm - Chihiro and Makoto  
> 12:30pm - Mondo and Leon  
> 1:00pm - Hifumi and Yasuhiro  
> 1:30pm - Kiyotaka and Byakuya
> 
> Some of these pairings were kinda random, some of these pairings were chosen very deliberately. As for which is which... ;) Same with the timings for that matter.
> 
> Secondly- as for Horitsuma's flaw... ;) There is one, but I will not say what it is. Again, it would be fun to see what people's theories are on the subject.


	18. Life is But Fleeting: Discussing the Rules.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mutual meets up with Leon, Mondo and Kyoko to discuss the rules.  
> More perks are revealed and further questions are raised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay (well, my laptop is properly dead and need to get it fixed, but currently using an iPad), but I am finally ready to publish the latest chapter! I hope that you enjoy it! ^.^
> 
> Also 1000 views!? *insert eye emote* AHHHH, thank you! :D

I sat in the reception area, and began reading through the rules carefully. Opposite me, Kyoko, Mondo and Leon were doing the same. Horitsuma's rules seemed to be divided into three sections: General Rules, Murder Rules and Investigation Rules. The rules seemed straightforward enough, though there were some... Odd rules in there.

  
"Why are we _not_ allowed to desecrate a corpse, or destroy one beyond all recognition?" I muttered quietly to myself. So we were allowed to kill someone in the first place, but the second we messed around with the body, we would face Horitsuma's judgement?

  
This didn't make any sense.

  
"Argh, this place is stricter than fuckin' juvie." Mondo muttered to himself, as he read through the rules again. Leon looked at Mondo, with a rather bemused smirk on his face. Mondo looked at Leon in confusion, before muttering, "What?"

  
"Doesn't your Perk allow to break several rules?" Leon asked incredulously, "I don't think juvie would let you do that."

  
"Oh?" Kyoko asked, looking at Mondo curiously, "May I have a look?"

  
"Yeah, same here." I added, wondering what Leon was referring too. Mondo reluctantly pulled out his tablet, before passing it to Kyoko. Once she had read Mondo's Perk, she passed it to be carefully.

  
**Perk: Anarchist's Rebellious Streak**  
**You are allowed to disregard any of the General Rules in this Killing Game. However, if you decide to attack me, I will presume you are challenging me to a duel, and will act accordingly.**

  
Huh. So Mondo was allowed to do several things that we were not allowed to do, such as entering restricted zones (including the Cafeteria post 10pm), vandalise school property, steal another person's tablet or even _attack_ Horitsuma. This could be useful in working out how to escape... Or how to commit a murder.

  
"Oh yeah, Mukuro!" Leon added, "I should show you my Perk, because you showed me yours after all." He quickly pulled out his tablet, before passing it to me.

  
**Perk: Underground Fighter's Instinct**  
**You will gain knowledge of every participant's weaknesses in this Killing Game, so that you can best them in a fight.**

  
Below that was a list of all of our physical and mental weaknesses (e.g. Byakuya was long sighted, Hifumi got winded easily and Kiyotaka just had the word 'guns' written next to his name.). My own weakness, that I do not like sudden loud noises, was also listed. It made me glad that I could trust Leon for now...

  
"There's one rule that interests me." Kyoko muttered, "And that is the definition of an Accomplice." I looked at the rule Kyoko pointed out, and read through it carefully.

  
**Murder Rule 3: An Accomplice is someone who consciously decides to participate in a murder. Anyone unaware of their involvement in a murder is not an Accomplice. A murderer can have up to two accomplices.**

  
"So... What does this mean?" I asked carefully, "If someone forced us to commit murder, does that make us an accomplice? Would supplying someone the means to commit murder without knowing that that was why they wanted it make us an Accomplice?" My mind drifted a bit, as I tried to work out how Sakura's and Junko's Perks would _work_ according to these rules.

  
"That was what I was wondering, but I doubt Horitsuma would provide us with a straight answer." Kyoko said calmly, "But I presume..."

  
Mondo interrupted Kyoko at this point, "I have some fuckin' questions for you. Who are ya? Why are ya here and why did ya decide to work with us? I appreciate the help, but I just wanna know."

  
Kyoko glared at Mondo, before replying, "My name is Kyoko Kirigiri. I am the Ultimate Detective, and I am working you because you are the only one who wants to end this wretched Killing Game. As for my 'Gift' and Perk... I refuse to divulge what they are, not because I have amnesia or I want the advantage, but because I _hate_ them, and refuse to use either unless I have to. Do I make myself clear?"

  
Mondo and Leon nodded nervously at Kyoko's statement. The four of us carefully read through the rules again, talking through the various rules and making sure that we understood them, before our minds turned towards other topics.

  
"So, what do you think the motive is gonna be?" Leon asked, trying to sound optimistic, "Surely Horitsuma cannot persuade us to murder anyone, right?"

  
"I don't fucking know." Mondo sighed, "I think someone will kill, but who _that_ person is? No fuckin' clue."

  
Kyoko hummed quietly to herself, deep in thought, before muttering, "Loved ones as hostages, secrets, money, revealing the existence of a traitor... Any of these things could motivate a murder."

  
"...Damn it, this is really happening, isn't it?" Leon said after a few seconds, sounding downcast. I nodded sympathetically, dreading the first motive and fearing for the first murder.

  
It was at this point that we heard footsteps, and shouting. It was Kiyotaka's voice, summoning us to a general meeting. But that wasn't the surprising part. Well, there were two surprising parts.

  
The first was that _Byakuya Togami_ was following him. He seemed a little shaken by _something_ , though he was trying his best to seem cool, calm and collected.

  
The second surprising thing was that Kiyotaka's sleeve was bloodstained, and his lower left arm was missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, to address the elephant in the room, Taka lost his arm. This has been planned from the very beginning and the reason behind it.... ;) I never planned for anyone to pull a Mukuro and get bumped off in the first Chapter (Well, except the Victim and the Blackened) as I really really dislike the pacing of Deaths in DR1. And what Kyoko is hiding? Again that is also a mystery, but one that will be revealed in due course. 
> 
> As for Mondo's and Leon's Perks... I just thought that they would be interesting and would fit with their 'Gifts'. :) As for their usage in this story... ;) 
> 
> Finally- this chapter ends on Page 54 in my Handwritten notes, and the first Body is found on page 66. We are getting close to the first murder.


	19. Life is But Fleeting: The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A group meeting is had.  
> Questions are raised and things go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for delays. Yes Writer’s block (to put it simply) and just all round business made things hard. Hopefully I can start updating more regularly soon (I will try and post the motive Chapter this week, but no promises).

I sat in the Rec Room, half-listening to the meeting that was underway. It was fairly dry, with Kiyotaka asking everyone for their observations and well, trying to work out what the best course of action was to take. It was a good idea, but Kiyotaka pretty much _dominated_ the proceedings, leaving everyone else little chance to contribute. Instead, everyone was looking at Kiyotaka’s missing left arm and wondering what went _wrong_  in their Perk Trial.

 

I, on the other hand (pun unintended), was wondering how Kiyotaka was an effective undercover cop in the first place. I couldn’t imagine him acting normally...

 

It was at this point a scrunched up piece of paper hit me on the shoulder, before falling to the ground. I bent down, making sure Kiyotaka wasn’t looking, before picking up the note and unfurling it.

 

Hey, Mukuro. Junko’s your sister, right? - Yasuhiro Hagakure

 

I sighed, before writing a response. Once I had done so, I scanned the room until I saw Yasuhiro sitting next to Hifumi, both of them looking at me with a hopeful expression on their faces. I waited until Kiyotaka was grilling Chihiro and Junko about something, before I wrote a note and chucked the piece of paper back of them.

 

Yeah, why do you ask? - Me

 

How come you two have different names? - Yasuhiro

 

They aren’t our birth names. We were born as Etsuko and Ryoko Otonashi - Me

 

“Oh... no.” Hifumi said loudly, looking panic stricken. Everyone fell silent, as they turned and _looked_  at Hifumi, myself included. Kiyotaka in particular looked _furious_. Hifumi mumbled a quick, “Oh sorry.”, presumably to avoid being told off by Kiyotaka.

 

Why did Hifumi react in that way? Did he recognise our names somehow?

 

“Anyways, before I was rudely interrupted.” Kiyotaka continued, “I think we should reveal what our Perks are.” Immediately a lot of people groaned and looked unhappily at Kiyotaka. Kiyotaka continued, seemingly unaware of this, “For example...”

 

“Urgh, Kiyotaka.” Junko said angrily, adopting her ‘rock on’ persona, “Why should we do that?”

 

“Because we all have an unfair advantage, and if we revealed our Perks, then we will all have the same information.” Kiyotaka replied calmly,“Anyways, as I was saying, my Perk is..”

 

Junko slammed her left hand onto the table, and shouted, “What about those who have dangerous Perks?! Do you not realise that your insistence on making us reveal our Perks could cause other people in this group to bump us off just to ‘stop us using our Perks?’ Seriously, just because you’re a cop, you don’t have to assume that you’re better than us!”

 

“That’s not...!” Kiyotaka interrupted, but I could tell that no one was going to stop Junko mid-rant.

 

“Oh, look at me! I’m Mr Cop, and I am better than everyone because I don’t break the law, I fuck the law!” Junko said in a really fake cutesy voice, before resuming her ‘rock-on’ persona, “You make me _sick_. You’re probably a fucking corrupt cop, aren’t you? Oh yeah, how’s Akira by the way? Have you spoken to him recently?”

 

As soon as she finished speaking, she smiled innocently at Kiyotaka. Kiyotaka’s expression was one of _fear_. He was very pale, his eyes seemed unfocused, and I could tell that he was trying to fight back tears. He looked at all of us, before muttering weakly, “This meeting is adjourned.” Once he had done so, he power walked out of the room. We all fell _deathly_  silent, as we all processed what had just happened.

 

“Hiro and I... did not get our perks.” Hifumi muttered quietly, but apart from me I don’t think that anyone noticed. We all just looked at Junko, who continued to smile innocently, as if nothing had happened. I’ll admit she has a point, but...

 

Gods Junko, when did you _change_? Was it when you joined the Crimson Web? Was it earlier? And why? Was it to protect yourself in the criminal underworld? The you I knew wouldn’t have done this. After all, the you I knew wasn’t a bully...

 

“Excuse me, I am going to check up on Kiyotaka.” Byakuya said calmly, before turning to look at Junko, “Junko, considering that you are the so called Ultimate Analyst, you are an imbecile.”

 

“Oh, how come?” Junko asked, her mannerisms and tone of voice akin to a teacher, “I was _just_ teasing your ‘boyfriend.’”

 

Byakuya scoffed, looking at Junko with disgust, “You’re playing with fire. How long will it take to burn you?”

 

With that, Byakuya turned around and headed out of the rec room. Everyone sat around awkwardly for a few minutes, before people finally started leaving, myself included. I needed a drink of water.

 

After all, we had less than half an hour before the motive videos would be given to us, and I _had_  to be ready for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Initially it was going to be Mondo who shouted at Kiyotaka but I decided that in the end Junko made more sense. And yes, Byakuya is defending Kiyotaka... but why?
> 
> Also the Hifumi and Kiyotaka mysteries will be resolved at some point. :) Hifumi was initially meant to swear (despite not swearing normally) but I changed it because I cannot imagine Hifumi swearing.


	20. Life is But Fleeting: Heart to Hearts and Hidden Motives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mukuro has a surprising conversation.  
> The first motive is revealed, and everything is about to go to hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And as promised, here is the Motive chapter. I’m _really_ excited to see what you all think about it. 
> 
> Also thank you new Kudos-ers! Also we we hit 1200 views yay! Comments are appreciated if anyone wants to provide feedback and/or theories.
> 
> Anyways I hope you all enjoy the latest chapter! ^.^

“You... You aren’t like your sister.” I heard Toko say quietly, as I walked into the Rec Room. I stared at her for a second, surprised by the fact that she was willing to talk to me.

 

“What makes you say that?” I asked calmly, sitting down next to her. Even more surprisingly, she didn’t move away or tell me to go away, so I continued, “I’m just curious.”

 

Toko looked at me nervously, as she replied, “She’s loud, brash and callous and... and you’re not. You seem nice, albeit awkward.” I chuckled a little at the awkward remark as it _was_ an accurate assessment. Toko looked at me, before stuttering angrily, “Are you.. are you laughing at me?!”

 

“No, I’m not.” I said, awkwardly but honestly, “I was laughing because you were right about me being awkward. After all, I was taught how to kill people, not talk to them.”

 

“Oh...” Toko trailed off for a second, seemingly deep in thought. I worried for a few seconds, nervous that I had offended her, before she asked me sincerely, “You.. were a child soldier, if I’m not... mistaken?”

 

I nodded at her, wondering why she was asking me this, as the words, “Yeah, why?”, left my mouth. She seemed... contemplative? Crestfallen? at my remarks. I added sadly, “It wasn’t my choice. Being a soldier wasn’t my choice.”

 

“How old were you when you first killed someone?” Toko asked quietly.

 

“I was 8 years old.” I responded, just as quietly, “What about you? You are the Gifted Murderous Fiend, if I’m not...”

 

“12.” Toko interrupted me, before she stared out into space, her eyes watery, “It... also wasn’t a choice. My Alter is the one who carries out all of the Killings...”

 

“Your...Alter?” I asked politely.

 

“I... I have a split personality called Genocider... Genocider Syo.” Toko weakly admitted, “Syo... is the one who kills people. I... just wake up next to the bodies with... no memories of how I got there. That’s why I.. I accepted the offer to come to Hope’s Peak. I hoped that they would... help me control Syo.”

 

I looked at Toko sympathetically, realising that in a way we were both the same. We didn’t kill because we wanted to, but because our circumstances made us do so. I sighed, before I said quietly, “Do you want me to help you control Syo?”

 

“No...no thank you.” Toko smiled weakly, “Thank.. thank you for the offer though. It’s nice to not be treated.. like a monster.” I opened up my arms, and wordlessly offered Toko a hug, which she accepted.

 

It was at this point when the rec room doors slammed opened, causing me to flinch at the sudden noise. The two of us looked up and saw Junko strutting in like she owned the place. Toko looked at her with a mixture of nerves and anger on her face, before she stood up and walked out of the rec room. Junko watched Toko leave, before she spotted me and said, “Sissssss, I was looking for you! Did I interrupt something?”

 

Deciding that I didn’t want to reveal everything Toko had told me, I said calmly, “Toko and I were just talking about the Killing Game. I have a question for you myself.”

 

“Oh?” Junko asked curiously.

 

“The stunt with Kiyotaka. Why did you do that?” I asked curiously, “You didn’t...”

 

Junko chuckled, before adopting her ditzy persona, “Like, Kiyotaka is a total hardass and he always thinks that he’s right. He needed that reason you suck speech.”

 

“What about bringing up ‘Akira’?” I asked, interrupting Junko, “That was unnecessary.”

 

“Oh, I just wanted to end the meeting.” Junko _winked_  at me, “Oh look, the Motive Video is up!”

 

I nervously pulled out my tablet and saw that, yes, the motive tab was finally open. I clicked on the tab, and immediately the video started playing. I saw Horitsuma, sat in a small chair, drinking what appeared to be a small glass of wine. He sat there for a second, before he started to speak.

 

“Ah, hello, Mukuro Ikusaba.” Horitsuma began, “I’m glad to present to you the first motive. You are in a school with a bunch of criminals, and I know for a fact one of them ruined your life. Who is it I wonder... well...”

 

It was at this point the video footage changed, and a picture of  _Junko_ flashed up on screen. I looked at the screen, feeling all the colour drain from my face as Horitsuma continued, “What you do not realise Mukuro Ikusaba is that Junko Enoshima sold you to Fenrir just so that the Matsuda family could take her in. Think about it. All the death, bloodshed and gore you grew up with, and that you despised? It is _all_ her fault.”

 

And with that, the video ended. I took a deep breath, and looked up at Junko, who had just finished watching hers. She seemed... weirdly sad due to her motive. I wasn’t upset. I was _livid_. Why did Junko _not_ tell me this?! Why did she even do this in the first place!?”

 

“Urgh, Hifumi’s Dad forged our parents’ wills.” Junko said sadly, “He’s the reason we ended up homeless for a while. Who... did you get?”

 

I stared intently at Junko, “Why. Did. You. Sell. Me. To. Fenrir?!”

 

Junko breathed in a sharp intake of air, “Oh... I... The Matsudas could only afford to take in one of us and...”

 

“Why Fenrir?!” I interrupted, “And why did you not ask me? The last decade was _hell_ for me. I watched a lot of people I cared about die, my _surrogate_ _father_  was burnt alive. I’ve been shot at, almost stabbed and _dangerously_  close to being blown up. You must have known who Fenrir were; so why did you put me in that much danger when you got to have the happy childhood?”

 

“I..They were the only people who would take you in.” Junko said weakly, “And...”

 

I slapped Junko in the face. She winced, as she started crying. I couldn’t even tell if it was an act or not. She had just... _changed_  her personality so many times. Was this another fake personality or the real one? I couldn’t even work that out anymore. I weakly said, “That’s bullshit and you know it.”, before I turned around and walked out of the Rec Room and towards my bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the elephant in the room is Junko, huh. Yes, I’ve been planning that Motive since the start and oooh boy it was fun to write. I wanted to actually explore a deteriorating relationship between Junko and Mukuro, which is why I wanted to use this Motive so much. And before you ask how Mukuro wasn’t aware- Junko carried all of this out whilst Mukuro slept. Is Junko being honest, or is she lying? It’s up to you, as I don’t even know what her intentions are anymore.
> 
> Also Toko and Mukuro would have interesting interactions both in this AU and in Canon. As for Genocider... wait and see. Wait and see. ;)


	21. Life is But Fleeting: A Late Night Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mukuro finally goes and gets dinner.  
> She meets and has a conversation with two other students.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg 1,200 views! Thank you all! :) Also thank you for the new Kudos, Comments and Bookmarks! I really appreciate it. :)
> 
> Anyways I hope that you enjoy the latest chapter!! :)

A few hours passed. I got a few knocks on my door, but each time I shouted ‘go away.’ I just needed time to _think_. I finally reunited with my sister after being separated from her for a decade and it turns out I never truly knew her in the first place. It was... a lot to take in.

‘It is _all_ her fault’, Horitsuma claimed. She’s the one who sent me into a war zone to die. Was her ‘kindness’ when we first met an act? I... I didn’t even know. But that didn’t mean that I _wanted_  to kill her. She was... still my sister, and I... I couldn’t.

Eventually though, I started getting hungry again. I checked my tablet and saw that it was 9:30pm. The Cafeteria would shut in half an hour. Best grab a bite to eat before it closed.

I slowly opened my bedroom door, making sure that Junko wasn’t nearby. Once I saw that she wasn’t, I crept down the corridor, and headed upstairs, noticing that the area was surprisingly quiet. Maybe everyone was already asleep or relaxing in the Rec Room? I didn’t really care, as I didn’t want to talk to anyone. I just wanted to...

“Ah, hello.” As I walked into the Cafeteria, I saw Byakuya and Sayaka sitting at the nearest table, both of them drinking from small tea cups. The two of them them looked at me intently, before Sayaka smiled innocently and said, “Hello, Mukuro. It’s nice to see you.”

“Nice to see you as well.” I said quietly, “Sorry, I need food. How’s Kiyotaka by the way?”

“Taka’s alright now.” Byakuya said, with a small smile on his face, “He just needed some time to think things through.”

“That’s good.” I said quietly, as I quickly headed into the Kitchen, walking past the Diet Coke machine before grabbing a plate of savoury snacks and a bottle of water. Once I had done so, I headed back into the Cafeteria, with the intention of just heading back into my room in order to eat before going to sleep. However, before I could do so, Sayaka asked quickly, “Would you like to sit with us?”

“Sure.” I mumbled, before I sat down next to the two of them, “So... what were you two doing in here?”

“Sharing information.” Byakuya commented, “What about you? You’re having dinner fairly late, and no one has seen you since the motive videos...”

“I got Junko.” I muttered sadly, as I picked up a carrot stick, “I...”

Sayaka wordlessly patted my back, “Ahhh, ok. Do you want to talk about it?”

I sighed weakly, taking a bite out of the carrot stick before mumbling, “I just don’t understand... why does my sister...?”

“Fear.” Byakuya stated, in a matter of fact tone, drinking the remainder of his tea, “I think her primary motive is fear.”

I looked at Byakuya curiously, before asking, “What do you mean?”

“Think about it.” Byakuya said calmly, “She grew up being encouraged to indoctrinate others or work with some of the worst criminals out there. I can imagine her using her unpredictability as a shield and as a weapon in order to prevent people from getting too close to her and to make others too scared to try anything that harms her.”

“Is that what you meant when you said that she was playing with fire?” I asked quietly.

Byakuya said in response, “Indeed.”

I nodded, processing the information. It still didn’t accuse her actions, but the reasoning made sense. I imagined my little sister, scared, parentless and homeless, being offered shelter by Yusuke and his family. Of course she’d accept it. But did that justify her selling me to Fenrir? ... I don’t know. Did she cry as she did so? I don’t even remember anymore.

I decided to change the topic.

“What about you, Byakuya?” I asked quietly, “Yesterday you said you weren’t interested in making friends, but you were the one who checked up on Kiyotaka today. What changed?”

Byakuya said hesitantly, after a few seconds, “...He saved my life. I owe him that much at least.”

Sayaka giggled, “Are you sure? You seem to be hiding something.”

“Maybe that made me realise that I needed to work with others in order to survive this Killing Game.” Byakuya said reluctantly, covering part of his face with his right hand, “I am going to head off to bed. Good night you two.”

With that, Byakuya stood up, put his teacup next to all of the dirty dishes and cups, before casually strolling out of the Cafeteria. Sayaka and I looked at him leave, before I muttered, “I should also go to bed. The Cafeteria shuts soon...”

“Wait.” Sayaka interrupted, “Before you do I wish to apologise.”

“Hmmm?” I looked at Sayaka with an eyebrow raised, before asking, “What for?”

“I wish to apologise for what I said yesterday.” Sayaka apologised as she bowed at me, “You seem like a decent person, and I am sorry for threatening to blackmail you yesterday.”

“... And I apologise for threatening to kill you yesterday.” I said, accepting Sayaka’s apology, as I wondered if she was saying this in order to get on my good side. I continued, “I felt intimidated and...”

“You wanted to scare me so that I didn’t blackmail you?” Sayaka said with a smile. I looked at her in surprise. How did she know what I was about to say? She chuckled, “I’m Psychic.”

“Really!?” I said in shock.

She chuckled again, “I’m kidding! I just have a really good intuition. Anyways, goodnight Mukuro. I hope that we can be friends.”

“Night, Sayaka.” I said calmly, before I headed out of the Cafeteria and downstairs to my room, carrying my plate with me. Once I finished my dinner, I got ready to go to bed and fell asleep.

I was not aware of the _tragedy_ that I would wake up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued... ;) 
> 
> (I will probably discuss this chapter in the author’s notes for next chapter. Be prepared for a long Author’s note.)


	22. Life is But Fleeting: No Time At All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s all fun and games until someone gets hurt.  
> Or in this case, dies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daily life is over.  
> Let the investigation and Class Trial commence.
> 
> Also 69 Kudos... noice. XD Thank you all for the Comments, Kudos, Bookmarks and Reviews! I really appreciate them. ^.^ 
> 
> Anyways, we got a body to look at.

I woke up feeling a little better than I did last night, and carried out my usual everyday routine. I brushed my teeth, had a shower and got dressed into a simple black blouse and trousers. Once I was ready, I decided to pick up my tablet and see how my Perk worked. I started off by clicking on Sakura’s tab, and saw that my Perk worked on hourly intervals, and only said which rooms people had been in. I then decided to click on Junko’s tab, as I wondered what she had been up to after I slapped her.

I dropped my tablet in shock.

1:00-3:00am: ‘Unavailable to access.’

3:00am: **Dead**.

No. No no no no. NO!

There had to be a mistake. There just had to be! She...she wasn’t...

I ran out of my room and towards Junko’s room door, before I banged on the door. No answer. I called out frantically, “Junko? Junko?! Can you hear me???” Still no answer. I twisted the doorknob. The door opened. I stepped inside.

I held my breath as the smell of vomit and faeces hit me. Gods, what happened in here? I walked forward, noticing that Junko’s bathroom door was open. I froze. There, on the floor halfway between the bathroom and her bed, was Junko Enoshima, lying face down.

I ran towards her. I knelt down by her side. I searched for a pulse. There wasn’t one. She... she...

Junko... Junko... _why_...?

I weakly stood up, before collapsing on the bed. I was crying. Who did this? Why? I... I...

It was at this point I felt ... something pat me on the back. I turned my head around, and saw Horitsuma sat next to me. For once, he wasn’t carrying a sword or a shield, but rather was holding a single white handkerchief. He offered it to me. I took it.

“Do you need a few minutes, Mukuro Ikusaba?” Horitsuma asked quietly, in a surprisingly sympathetic tone. I nodded wordlessly, wiping my tears with the Handkerchief. Horitsuma nodded, before saying, “I’ll give you a few minutes before I summon one of your _innocent_  classmates. After all, we need a second innocent student to find the body before the investigation can begin.” Once he said this, he vanished, leaving my alone with Junko’s corpse.

Junko... I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry. I should have apologised yesterday for getting angry at you. I should have _tried_  to understand your motivations in this Killing Game, and why you sold me to Fenrir. Yes, you did terrible things, but you... were my _sister_. I thought we still had time to reconnect and bond but instead we had no time at all.

“Mukuro, focus. You have to work out who did this.” I muttered weakly to myself. It was true. Someone in this school killed my little sister. The Killing Game has begun, and now my life was on the line. If we didn’t find out who the culprit was... everyone else could die.

I got off the bed, and knelt down next to Junko’s corpse again. I began examining her body. Her pupils were excessively large, and her cold skin had a blueish tint to it and was covered in sweat. Next to her body was a pile of vomit, with remnants of Junko’s last meal inside of it.

Was she... poisoned? If so... how?

 **Truth** **Bullet** : **State** **of** **Junko’s** **corpse** acquired.

I stood up and decided to look in Junko’s bathroom, in order to see if there were any other pieces of evidence that I could find. The shower and the sink were immaculate. The toilet on the other hand... That was where the smell of faeces was coming from.

 **Truth** **Bullet** : **Diarrhea** - **clogged** **toilet**  acquired.

It was at this point that Junko’s bedroom door opened, and Sakura strode in. I mumbled, “Junko’s...”. Sakura looked at me sympathetically, before she walked over to where I was standing and gently hugged me.

“I’m sorry for your loss, Mukuro.” Sakura said quietly, trying to reassure me, “How are you feeling?”

I shook my head, “Not good, but... I have to find her murderer. Bring that person to justice. I’ll grieve afterwards.”

Sakura nodded. The two of us fell quiet for a moment, before the sound of the fanboy system starting up could be heard. Moments later, Horitsuma’s voice could be heard. “Attention everyone. A body has been discovered. You will have an hour to investigate this student’s demise. Please gather in Junko Enoshima’s room to begin the investigation.”

With that, the tannoy system fell silent. The Killing Game had officially begun. And now, our quest to find Junko’s... my sister’s killer was about to begin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I said that I would be discussing Chapter 21 in this Author’s notes as well as this chapter. The reason why was that I wanted all of my thoughts on Junko to be in this one chapter. Junko... was not the first victim in the initial drafts. Celeste was, and the culprit would have probably been Sakura (which is why Sakura was chosen as the innocent classmate by Horitsuma). But as I was working on it, the only first victim that made sense was Junko. The culprit is also different. I’m interested to see who you all think it is. 
> 
> And yes, Byakuya was right. Her motivation throughout this Killing Game was fear. She was scared that either herself and/or Mukuro would die. And she viewed her unpredictability as her best chance of avoiding death... which only encouraged the culprit to kill her. As for selling Mukuro to Fenrir... she was _6_ at the time. I’m not defending her, it was an awful thing to do, but she tried so hard to find Mukuro a place to live, and Fenrir were the only ones who would take her in. 
> 
> As for why Mukuro is grieving? She spent at least a decade wanting to reunite with Junko. She spent 10 years missing her little sister. Yeah, Junko was responsible for her suffering, but Mukuro didn’t know that whilst she was in Fenrir. 
> 
> Secondly- I love everyone’s comments about Byakuya. That’s the plan. His Perk Trial with Kiyotaka changed him a little and I’m trying so hard to get the conversation explaining why in but I haven’t found the right place yet. It will happen eventually. 
> 
> Sayaka is also fun to write. Is she being sincere about wanting to be Mukuro’s friend? Or is she saying it just so that Mukuro lets her guard down? _You decide._ :P 
> 
> And final part of the Author’s Note- Horitsuma. Initially I was planning to make him more of a Monokuma expy, but honestly I find a more mellow Horitsuma to be more terrifying because he’s capable of being kind... and yet he can still willingly send kids to their deaths.


	23. Life is But Fleeting: 1st Investigation: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The body has been found.  
> Let’s investigate!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh we are almost at 100 comments omg. And nearly at 1400 views!!! Thank you! :D I hope that you continue to enjoy this fic! :) 
> 
> Time for Deadly Life- and time to see who everyone thinks the Blackened is. :)

Everyone arrived shortly afterwards.

I heard quite a few gasps, along with some muffled crying, as people slowly realised who had died. I also heard footsteps, and I saw Kiyotaka and Kyoko walk into the room before they bent down and looked at Junko’s body. Eventually, Kiyotaka stood up, and addressed everyone waiting outside Junko’s room.

“Ok.” Kiyotaka said in an even tone, “I will need to cordon off Junko’s room in order to prevent our culprit from tampering with the crime scene. I would also like to interview...”

“What if ya sayin’ that just so yer can fuck around with the crime scene?” Mondo shouted angrily, “Ya had a motive to kill Junko after all...”

“If you would like to watch me study the crime scene, go ahead.” Kiyotaka said calmly, to which Mondo nodded with a surprised expression on his face. Kiyotaka added, “Yes, Junko and I had our disagreement yesterday, but I did _not_ kill her. As I was saying, I would like to interview Mukuro and anyone who last saw Junko alive.”

I nodded, as I checked Junko’s tab in my Perk menu again. If she was poisoned, then the most likely time for Junko to have been poisoned was during dinner time. Therefore, the most likely culprits were the ones who had dinner with her.

“Hmmm... so she was having dinner from 8pm to 9pm.” I muttered to myself, as I checked through everyone else’s daily routines. The only people who had not been in the Cafeteria at any point in the time slot apart from myself were Kiyotaka, Byakuya and Sayaka, who were either in their rooms or the rec room.

 **Truth** **Bullet** : **Junko’s** **final** **meal**  acquired.

“Hey, Sakura.” I called out, as Sakura was leaving, “Who was Junko having dinner with last night?”

Sakura turned around, and looked at me deep in thought. A few seconds passed, before she said, “I recall that Celeste, Kyoko, Toko, Makoto and Chihiro were sitting at Junko’s table with her.” I nodded, making a mental note to ask each of them if they noticed anything unusual when eating with Junko.

 **Truth** **Bullet** : **Sakura’s** **Account**  acquired.

It was at this point Kiyotaka approached me, looking like he was about to question me. He sat down on the bed, and beckoned me over. I sat down. He said quietly, “I’m sorry for your loss, Mukuro. I do have a few questions for you. How did you find the body?”

“My... Perk told me Junko was...” I said weakly, showing Kiyotaka Junko’s tab in my Perk menu. Kiyotaka nodded, as I continued, “I.. ran in here and found the body. Horitsuma gave me this handkerchief and gave me a few minutes to grieve. Sakura came and then...”

“I see.” Kiyotaka muttered, before asking, “Is there anyone who had a reason to kill Junko?”

“I... I don’t know.” I stammered, “The most likely people were the ones who had dinner with her... but I don’t know if anyone had any motives to kill her.”

Kiyotaka nodded, before saying in a surprisingly soft tone, “Thank you, Mukuro. That’s all I needed to ask you for now. Do you want to leave the room?”

“I would like that, yes.” I said calmly, “I... can’t...”

“Fair enough, lassie.” Mondo said, as he lay his coat over Junko’s body, “Can yer also look for Kyoko? She left the room muttering sonethin’ about a theory she had.”

I nodded, “I will do. Have some questions for her myself.”

Mondo nodded, “Thank ya. I’m sorry for yer loss.”

I smiled weakly, “Thank you, Mondo.”

It was at this point my tablet buzzed again. The evidence tab was now available. I clicked on the tab, and clicked on the folder marked ‘autopsy report’.

Name: Junko Enoshima (Real name: Ryoko Otonashi)

Time of death: 2:14am

Cause of death: Poisoning

 **Truth** **Bullet** : **Time** **of** **Death** acquired.

So, apart from the precise time of death, there was nothing new. We weren’t even told the name of the poison that did it. Why? And how would we work out who did this if we didn’t even know what poison had killed Junko in the first place?

“Focus, Mukuro, focus.” I said to myself. Maybe someone here has an idea as to what happened.

And with that, I left the crime scene, Junko’s bedroom, in order to look for Kyoko Kirigiri. I needed to find out what her theory was and ask her if anything suspicious had occurred before Junko’s passing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just saying that this is my first ever class trial so I’m trying my best to make everything clear and easy to follow. This murder is probably one of the more technical cases I have planned so if it’s easy to follow I’m happy. :) 
> 
> Next chapter will (hopefully) be a double upload as I finally will post the rules before the trial. :)


	24. Life is But Fleeting: 1st Investigation: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mukuro continues her investigation.  
> And soon, the class trial will begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now to continue our investigation! Thank you for the continued support- I appreciate it! :D Comments are also appreciated as that helps me grow as a writer. ^.^
> 
> Anyways, let’s resume the investigation. :D

I found Kyoko in the Kitchen.

She was bent over one of the side tables, examining a pile of... pufferfish? She seemed fairly focused, as she went through each pufferfish one at a time. Huh. I wonder what her theory was. I walked up to her, and watched her intently, before eventually asking, “Do you need any help?”

Kyoko shook her head, “No. Were you looking for me?”

I nodded, “You had dinner with Junko last night, if I’m not mistaken? Did you notice anything suspicious?”

Kyoko frowned, before shaking her head slowly. She then said, “I didn’t no. But then there was an opportunity for the Blackened to slip in the poison.”

“Which was...?” I asked, sounding curious.

“At one point, Yasuhiro and Hifumi entered the Dining room loudly and distracted all of us.” Kyoko said quietly, “Junko wasn’t looking at her food or drink, which could have allowed one of the others to slip the poison in.”

 **Truth** **Bullet** : **Kyoko’s** **Account** acquired.

It was at this point she smiled softly, as she picked up one of the Pufferfish, revealing that the Pufferfish had already been dissected somewhat. Kyoko examined it for a while, before she said calmly, “It’s just as I thought.”

“Oh?” I asked, looking at the fish more closely.

“Someone has removed the Pufferfish’s liver.” Kyoko replied, in a matter of fact tone, “This is where I believe the poison was harvested from.”

I looked at her suspiciously, surprised how she recognised the type of poison, “You know what poison killed...”

Kyoko paused for a second, “Junko’s... corpse had a lot of the symptoms of TTX poisoning present in her body. Furthermore, TTX roughly takes 6-8 hours to kill a person. I’ll explain more in the trial, but trust me. I _know_  what I’m talking about.”

 **Truth** **Bullet** : **Dissected** **Pufferfish**  acquired.

“Thank you.” I said quietly, “Also one more thing. Can you tell me the seating arrangements for last night?”

Kyoko nodded, “Sure”, before she pulled out her notebook and a pen, as she drew the seating arrangement.

Kyoko-Junko-Chihiro

Celeste-Makoto-Toko

I nodded quickly, “Thank you.”

“No problem.” Kyoko said calmly, “Can you do one favour for me? There is a missing glass vial, along with a missing pair of kitchen gloves, and I was wondering if you could find them for me. I believe that the Killer needed them in order to harvest the poison.”

 **Truth** **Bullet** : **Kyoko’s** **Account**  updated.

 **Truth** **Bullet** : **Missing** **Supplies** acquired.

“I’ll keep an eye out for it.” I said, before I left the Kitchen in the search of the missing supplies and further witnesses.

I spent the next half an hour or so looking for further evidence, but to little or no avail. The glass vial and the kitchen gloves were no where to be found, which I guess meant that the Killer had hidden them in their room. I also found the rest of the people who sat on Junko’s table and asked them if they had seen anything.

They weren’t helpful.

“I... saw nothing.” Chihiro said nervously, fidgeting with the sleeve of his shirt.

“It...it wasn’t me!” Toko said, in an aggressive manner.

“Yeah, sorry I wasn’t much help.” Makoto said apologetically.

Well... they were mostly unhelpful.

“I have my suspicions, yes.” Celeste said calmly.

“So, you know who did it!?” I asked eagerly, “Who _did_ this!?”

“...I won’t share my suspicions yet.” Celeste replies cryptically, “Not until I have certain proof. After all, I need to guarantee that I have a Royal Flush before I reveal my hand, so to speak. But... there’s a discrepancy between my Perk and someone’s actions that intrigues me.”

 **Truth** **Bullet** : **Celeste’s** **Discrepancy** acquired.

“...ok.” I said suspiciously, “Thank you.”

I also found Hifumi and Yasuhiro, and I was able to collaborate Kyoko’s account of the events that took place last night.

“Yeah, we decided to talk to Junko’s group last night.” Yasuhiro said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Miss Enoshima was _particularly_  distracted...” Hifumi said thoughtfully, “She and Miss Fukawa were the only two individuals not interested in playing the Masterpiece that is Super Smash Brothers Ultimate with us... Miss Ikusaba, where are you going!?”

 **Truth** **Bullet** : **Kyoko’s** **Account**  Updated.

Eventually though, our investigation time was over, and we were all summoned to the (now) unlocked door on the first basement floor. As I walked through the door, I tried to go through everything I knew one more time.

Sakura and I were innocent. The BDA rules stated as much. Kyoko has identified the poison and Celeste has an idea of who could be involved. The main suspects were the ones who sat with Junko for dinner last night.

Junko... yes, I know we didn’t get on well and... I know that you were horrible to Kiyotaka and myself... But you didn’t deserve this.

And I’m going to find the person that did this to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s our Investigation! The howdunnit is hopefully clear, but the whodunnit... that will have to wait until the class trial. ;)
> 
> I’ll also upload the Rules chapter in a couple of hours, but it is ready to be uploaded! :D And That gives me time to work out how to split the Class Trial...


	25. Bonus Chapter: The Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rules of the Game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, for the second chapter of the day- and it’s the Rules. This will be useful for future class trials (such as the one coming up... ;) )

**Breaking** **Any** **Rule** **is** **punishable** **by** **death**.

**General** :

1) No vandalising school property

2) No attacking the Prison Warden

3) No entering restricted sections

4) The Cafeteria is out of bounds from 10:00pm to 8:00am

5) You can _briefly_  borrow, but not _steal_  another tablet

**Murder** :

1) Please do not desecrate or destroy a body beyond recognition. I do wish to bury the dead after all

2) Everyone is not permitted to murder more than two people

3) An Accomplice is someone who consciously decides to participate in a murder. Anyone unaware of their involvement in a murder is not a murderer. Any murderer can have up to two Accomplices

4) Accomplices will count as murderers when it comes to the Class trial

5) Two innocent people finding a corpse will trigger the Body Discovery Announcement (BDA)

**Investigation** :

1) If a body is not found within 24 hours, you will be directed towards the body

2) You will roughly be given one hour to investigate a murder

3) Once the investigation period concludes, the class trial will begin

4) You will roughly be given one hour to discuss the evidence and vote for who you think committed the murder

5) You can only vote for one Blackened, even if multiple people are involved. The others would be declared innocent of the crime afterwards

6) Any Blackened can sacrifice a wrongly accused person instead of escaping the Killing Game

**Good** **Luck**

-Horitsuma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, if anyone has theories for the case, I’d be interested to hear them. :)


	26. Life is But Fleeting: 1st Class Trial: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The class trial begins.  
> Lots of questions are asked and some... interesting answers are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dufibonzrsugonlmlayfib WE HIT 100 COMMENTS OMG. I mean yeah a few of them are my own responses but still omg. Also 75 Kudos and 1,5000 views. Thank you. Thank you!! ^.^
> 
> Anyways I hope that you enjoy the first half of the class trial! :)

**Truth** **Bullets**

 _State_ _of_ _Junko’s_ _corpse_ \- From the looks of it, my sister’s death was painful. But how did she die?

 _Diarrhea_ - _clogged_ _toilet_ \- Again, what poison caused these symptoms?

 _Junko’s_ _final_ _meal_  - Junko are her last meal between 8 and 9pm. The only people not in the Dining room, apart from myself, were Kiyotaka, Byakuya and Sayaka.

 _Sakura’s_ _Account_  - Junko had dinner with Celeste, Kyoko, Toko, Makoto and Chihiro.

 _Kyoko’s_ _Account_  - At one point Yasuhiro and Hifumi interrupted the group as they ate. This claim was verified by the two men. Furthermore, she also gave me the seating arrangements.

 _Dissected_ _Pufferfish_ \- Kyoko believes that the poison, TTX, came from this Pufferfish.

 _Missing_ _Supplies_  - A Glass vial and a pair of Kitchen Gloves have gone missing. Where are they?

 _Celeste’s_ _Discrepancy_  - Celeste, what have you noticed?

* * *

 

The room inside had the appearance of a courtroom, with sixteen podiums laid out in a circular shape. Presumably so that we could all look at each other as we condemned someone to death. One of the podiums has a picture of Junko Enoshima’s face placed on top of it, with flowers placed around the photo. The other fifteen podiums were unoccupied. Horitsuma himself was sat on a huge chair that seemed reminiscent of a judge’s chair, with a wooden gavel by his side.

So this was meant to be a mockery of a court, with us serving as the judge, jury and executioner, huh.

I walked towards the nearest podium, and saw a bronze coloured nameplate that read ‘Kyoko Kirigiri.’ So we each have our own podium. I checked each podium until I saw the one that had my name on it, and I sighed sadly when I realised that my podium was opposite Junko’s.

Eventually, everyone found their podiums (with Hifumi and Mondo on the podiums next to my own) and Horitsuma stood up in his chair and said calmly, “Let us begin the class trial. I will give you one hour to discuss the evidence you have acquired and at the end of it you will vote on who you think committed the murder of Junko Enoshima.”

A few seconds passed, all of us nervous to be the first to speak. Eventually, Hifumi said, tilting his glasses as he said thoughtfully, “Well... whoever had Miss Enoshima in their motive video has the strongest reason to murder Miss Enoshima. Speak up! Which one of you had Miss Enoshima?”

“...It was me.” I said sadly, after a few seconds, “But I did not kill my sister.”

“That... that is what a _murderer_ would say.” Toko stammered, looking at me cautiously, presumably trying to decide if I was telling the truth or not. I looked around, and saw a few other students shared Toko’s suspicions.

Great.

“Mukuro is right.” Sakura said calmly (Thank you Sakura!), “The rules Horitsuma provided us state that, when two innocent people find a body, a body discovery announcement will play. Mukuro and I found the body before the BDA. Therefore, the two of us are innocent.”

Everyone quickly checked their rules tab, and nodded when they saw the rule Sakura mentioned. Everyone fell silent, before Chihiro asked, “What... what if someone found the body before you two? That means that...”

“Mukuro Ikusaba and Sakura Ogami were the first two to find the body.” Horitsuma clarified helpfully. I was surprised by his involvement- was this because he wanted to keep the class trial fair?

“Well... who did it then?” Yasuhiro asked, a few seconds later.

“What about the person Junko had?” Aoi asked, pouting deep in thought, “Maybe whoever Junko had killed her out of self preservation?”

“That would be Hifumi.” I began calmly, “His father...”

“Hifumi, how could you!?” Yasuhiro said in shock, “I thought we were friends!”

Hifumi began panicking at this point, “I swear on Princess Piggle’s wand that I was not involved in Miss Enoshima’s death! I...”

“I believe that we should turn to more _pressing_ issues.” Byakuya interrupted in a smug tone, glaring at Hifumi and Yasuhiro, “If we can identify what Junko was poisoned with and how the Blackened or an accomplice administered the poison then we can narrow down our list of suspects somewhat.”

“...How do you know Junko was poisoned?” Yasuhiro asked, squinting at Byakuya, “Suspicious.”

 _Everyone_  facepalmed. Eventually Sakura, who was standing on the podium next to Yasuhiro’s, just pulled out her tablet and showed it to Yasuhiro. A few seconds passed, before Yasuhiro muttered, “Ohhhhh....”

“Surely the people who sat with Junko are the main suspects?” Sayaka said calmly.

Celeste nodded, “Oui. That would be myself, Kyoko Kirigiri, Toko Fukawa, Makoto Naegi, and Chihiro Fujisaki.”

“... We could... also included Junko.” Chihiro said nervously, “We don’t know if she willingly consumed the poison, knowing it was there, or not. If she did know...”

Oh... oh _no_.

“I agree with Celeste and Chihiro.” Kyoko said calmly, looking at the two of them with a small smile on her face, “The poison I suspect the killer used takes roughly 6-8 hours to kill someone and, based on the time Junko had dinner...”

“You identified the poison!?” Kiyotaka said enthusiastically, looking at Kyoko expectantly.

“Indeed.” Kyoko nodded, before continuing quietly, “I believe that, based on the symptoms Junko showed, I have come to the conclusion that Junko was a victim of TTX poisoning.”

“What the fuck is TTX?” Mondo asked loudly.

“Isn’t that... Tetrodotoxin?” Kiyotaka asked sounding unsure, with a furrowed brow. When Kyoko nodded, he continued, “I read about it once, but how did the Blackened gain access to it...?”

“What makes yer think it’s TTX?” Mondo asked again loudly, looking suspiciously at Kyoko, “Maybe it was... I dunno, Cyanide or somethin’?”

“Symptoms of TTX poisoning include vomiting, diarrhea, sweating,and a lack of coordination which may explain why she was found on the floor.” Kyoko began listing off various symptoms, ones that Junko had exhibited when I..found her, “Also mydriasis, cyanosis....”

“...Come again?” Leon interrupted, looking at Kyoko as if she had grown a second head. A lot of individuals shared a similar expression.

“Mydriasis is when the pupil dilates and remains excessively large even in a bright environment.” Kyoko began explaining, “Cyanosis, on the other hand, is when the skin has a blueish or purplish tint due to low oxygen saturation.”

Everyone who saw the body nodded, including myself, as we understood Kyoko’s reasoning. Makoto, however, looked at Kyoko curiously, and asked, “Wait...how did the Blackened gain access to TTX?”

“TTX is found in various species of Pufferfish.” Kyoko began, “With higher concentrations of the poison being found in the organs, such as the liver. And, in my investigation I found that one of the Pufferfish in the Kitchen had its removed, and there was a missing glass vial along with a pair of Kitchen gloves. Therefore...”

“How... how do you know all of this?” Chihiro asked quietly, sounding determined.

“And why go through all of that fuckin’ hassle when there were easier ways to kill Junko?” Mondo asked loudly. I could see Kyoko looked very nervous, as she fiddled with her sleeve. Celeste, meanwhile, was intently looking at someone opposite her. Maybe she had evidence to support the Discrepancy she had found?

“I...” Kyoko began nervously, “I am a Gifted Poisoner. I did not murder Junko but...” I could practically see the hurt in Kiyotaka’s eyes as all _hell_ broke loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, yes Kyoko’s talent was always planned to be a Chapter 1 reveal. Yes, saving plot twists for the end is fun but I like exploring the reactions more, so I made it as early as possible. In the drafting stages, I was heavily torn between Poisoner, Spy and Experiment but in the end Poisoner won out. It worked better with her backstory and the idea of her potentially helping criminals as a detective was an interesting one.
> 
> Secondly, I will say that everyone seems to have missed a very small but important hint in one of the Daily Life chapters that basically hints who did the crime. Not going to say which chapter, but any guesses would be fun to see. ;)
> 
> Finally, I initially wrote the entire Class Trial as one chapter, but I split it because... I handwrite each chapter before I type it up and edit it, and this Class Trial, which I expected would be 3-4 pages long... was 9 A5 pages long. That would take a couple of hours to type up, so I broke it down. Luckily, I had a natural half way point so it was easy to make a cliffhanger. ;)


	27. Life is But Fleeting: 1st Class Trial: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trial reaches its climax.  
> A lot of information is discussed and the culprit is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was a rush to type up, but the second part of the Class Trial is ready to upload! Thank you all for your support, I hope that you all enjoy the conclusion to this Trial. :)

Toko pointed at Kyoko angrily, “That’s... that’s ridiculous! You know more about TTX than any of us... and therefore you had the best opportunity to murder Junko!”

“You also were sat next to Junko, so when Yasuhiro and Hifumi came in...” Makoto said thoughtfully, looking at Kyoko.

Chihiro muttered, “It’s obvious, isn’t it? Shall we...”

“That may be true, but let me finish.” Kyoko said, trying to remain calm even as everyone looked at her with open _hostility_ , “I was going to say that perhaps there was a way for someone to learn what my talent and my perk were.” Kyoko looked at everyone warily, before she read out her Perk.

**Perk: Poisoner’s Almanac**

**You will be provided with a talent lab on the second basement floor in order to brew your own poisons, both of the lethal and non-lethal variety. As well as this, here is a list of all of the easily accessible poisons hidden throughout the school...**

“It lists TTX as one of the poisons, and listed the steps for harvesting it.” Kyoko finished, before looking around the circle, “If someone could access my tablet, then...”

“My Perk allows me to have access to the transcripts of every conversation that occurs throughout this Killing Game.” Kiyotaka admitted, as he showed us his Perk.

**Perk: Undercover Cop’s Ear**

**Each day, you will have access to a transcript of every conversation that took place the day before, and you can use it to gain information about your charges. However, you cannot access any conversation that Horitsuma was involved in, and you will not be able to access any conversations and hour before and an hour after each murder until after the class trial.**

So... similar to my Perk, except with conversations?

“I said nothing about my Talent or Perk out loud apart from the fact that I _hate_ my talent.” Kyoko said quietly, “So it cannot be that.”

“Also, the only time Kiyotaka and Junko interacted was during the meeting yesterday.” I said, showing everyone my Perk and demonstrating that Junko and Kiyotaka did not cross paths, “Therefore, I doubt Kiyotaka did it.”

“Thank you Mukuro.” Kiyotaka smiled at me appreciatively.

“I doubt mine would be of much use.” Sayaka said quietly, “I know Chihiro can hack into our tablets though...”

Immediately, everyone turned and looked at Chihiro, with fear, confusion and shock in their eyes. Chihiro muttered nervously, “That’s.. that’s not my Perk.”

“Strange...” Makoto said calmly, looking at Chihiro, “That’s not what you told us yesterday.”

“Maybe Chihiro doesn’t want us to tell us his Perk as it gives decisive proof that he did it?” Byakuya said, in a smug manner.

“I... I didn’t... Sayaka’s lying!” Chihiro stammered, “I can only hack the security cameras.”

“Oh, Chihiro Fujisaki.” Horitsuma said calmly, “Lying _isn’t_ going to help you.” With that, Horitsuma revealed Chihiro’s Perk.

**Perk: Hacker’s Intellect**

**You can hack into one tablet each hour, and keep a log of all of the information that you acquire from each tablet.**

“Still...” Chihiro said weakly, “Just because I can hack into the tablets doesn’t mean... Maybe Kyoko is trying to frame me!”

“I don’t think so.” Celeste said calmly,“I still have my Perk.”

“How does your Perk help?” I asked curiously, remembering the discrepancy Celeste had mentioned earlier. This was it. She was revealing her hand. She smiled, as she showed us her tablet.

**Perk: Crime Syndicate Leader’s Protection**

**You can grant your protection to 3 Rooms in this school. Any activity carried out in those rooms will be made available to you. However, any activity that occurs an hour before or an hour after any murders will not be available until after the Class Trial.**

“I put the food storage room as one of my three rooms because of the various sharp instruments contained within.” Celeste began, a small smirk on her face, “So, if anyone was stabbed, I would know who took a knife. I recently noticed a discrepancy that took place because of this Perk.”

“And that is...?” Kiyotaka asked curiously.

Celeste smiled, “Chihiro Fujisaki was the only person who approached the seafood cabinet. This was shortly before I had lunch with Mukuro, Junko, Makoto and Chihiro. However, Chihiro had _pasta_  for lunch, not seafood. Furthermore...”

“I... I was considering having Cod for lunch.” Chihiro interrupted, on the verge of screaming, “I.. I didn’t touch the Pufferfish, let alone harvest it!”

“Wait.” I said, memories of yesterday lunch time flooding my mind, “So _that’s_ where the glass vial and the Kitchen Gloves went...”

“Oh?” Kyoko looked at me curiously.

I paused for a few seconds, before saying, “Yesterday, Chihiro was fiddling with something in one of his trouser pockets. I don’t know what it was...”

“I know!” Aoi said enthusiastically, “If we searched his pockets...”

“I doubt Chihiro would still have them on his possession.” Sayaka interrupted, “Perhaps he hid it in his room.”

Chihiro replied confidently, “There! You don’t have conclusive proof that I had the vial and the gloves, and you haven’t told me what my motive was for killing Junko!”

“True, I can’t prove that you had both of those items.” I admitted, “But I think I know what your motive is.”

“...Which is?” Chihiro asked, looking at me accusingly, as if he was daring me to do so.

“Your Perk.” I replied, “Yesterday at breakfast, you admitted that you liked exposing crimes others had committed. Think about it. You could hack into all of our tablets. That meant that you knew everything about every single one of us. Our secrets...and our sins. How long before you decided that one of us was too dangerous? How long did it take you to decide to sacrifice one of us just so that you can escape?”

Chihiro looked down at the ground guiltily, kicking the podium with his feet. He was silent. Absolutely silent. I could see that everyone was looking at Chihiro in disgust. Eventually, Chihiro confessed, “I.. I did it. When I gained access to my Perk, I immediately hacked into Kyoko’s tablet, and used it to find and harvest the TTX. I was initially planning... to give Kyoko a taste of her own medicine... but then I decided that Junko was too dangerous to let live. So, when I had dinner with Junko later that night, I used the distraction provided by Yasuhiro and Hifumi to slip the poison into her drink... I then hid the glass vial and the kitchen gloves in my bedroom and waited for Junko to die.”

“...Why was Junko the most dangerous?” Byakuya asked quietly, studying the young programmer and hacker intently.

“Out of all of us, Junko was the worst.” Chihiro replied, in a forlorn manner, “She... the Crimson Web... what she did to those innocent people... death would have been a mercy.”

“Why the fuck did you cover it up, Chi?!” Mondo asked angrily, “Yeah, Junko was...”

Chihiro said nervously, “Even if Junko was the worst of us... we are all pretty bad people who have done pretty bad things. Eliminating all of you would have done this world a service.”

Everyone fell silent. _That’s_  why Chihiro did it? He covered up his crime to kill us all? I... don’t think I’m a bad person. Chihiro had to be wrong... wasn’t he?

I didn’t even know anymore.

Still... he could have chosen to die instead of trying to kill people not involved in Junko’s death, I thought to myself as I looked at Chihiro again. He was smiling weakly at each of us in turn.

“Mukuro, I apologise for killing your sister.” Chihiro said, on the verge of tears, “Please... can we just vote already?”

Horitsuma nodded, as he encouraged us to vote on our tablets by clicking on the picture of the student who we thought committed the crime. I clicked on Chihiro’s smiling face, and watched as everyone else voted. In the end the vote was... unanimous. Chihiro had 14 votes to his name.

“You have voted... correctly.” Horitsuma replied, in a matter of fact tone, “Chihiro Fujisaki, you are guilty of murdering Junko Enoshima. The sentence is... death.”

And with that, Horitsuma hit his gavel on the cold hard wood of his chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Class trails are fun but really hard to write, and well done to the several people who called Chihiro being the culprit! I worried that I was being too subtle as I was working on this Class Trial, so I am estatic that people solved this case. 
> 
> For those who are wondering what the small hint I mentioned in the Author's Notes last chapter, reread the lunch time section again, especially the part where Junko refers to Pufferfish... ;) 
> 
> I'll discuss Chihiro in more depth next chapter, when his execution finally happens...


	28. Life is But Fleeting: Execution and Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our first execution and it’s immediate aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penultimate part of Chapter 1 y’all! Thank you so much for reading, Kudos-ing, bookmarking and following- I really appreciate it!! :D
> 
> Anyways this chapter slightly short, but I hope that you enjoy it! :) On the plus side, the Author’s note is kinda in depth?

Things happened very quickly.

Horitsuma pulled out a long silver chain, and attached one end of it to Chihiro’s neck, before he pulled the Hacker down a long corridor. After what felt like an eternity, Horitsuma returned and beckoned us to walk down the corridor.

With each step I took, I felt increasing sick, as I dreaded what we were about. We voted for this. We _voted_ to kill Chihiro. Even though Chihiro...

I heard Aoi mutter behind me, “He...he can’t really kill Chihiro can he?” to Sakura as we all approached a steel fence. I could see Chihiro standing behind a wall with a crude drawing of a fire on it, with a small podium behind him. Close by, there were multiple Horotsumas, arranged like a firing squad, each of them holding a small pistol.

Something flashed up on my tablet, as the head Horitsuma fires the first shot.

 **Execution** : **E** - **Space** **Invaders**

I covered my ears, as all of the Horitsumas fired at the wall, and Chihiro was frantically pushing buttons on the podium, which seemed to be fixing the wall as Horitsuma’s squad shot it down.

**Bang!** **Bang!** **Bang!**

Eventually, I could see Chihiro start to tire as the wall was finally starting to be destroyed faster than Chihiro could repair it. The first bullet grazed his arm, the second his thigh. Crimson red blood stained his clothes as he desperately tried to secure his survival.

**Bang!**

A hidden Horitsuma shot Chihiro in the back of the neck, and Chihiro fell forward onto what remained of the wall.

He didn’t move again.

“What the fuck...” Mondo was the first to speak after that brutal death Horitsuma had inflicted on Chihiro. Yes, Chihiro had committed murder but even he...

“That... that was...” Yasuhiro muttered, the fear evident in his voice. I could see a few others were equally disturbed, such as Sakura and Kiyotaka.

Toko added, “I...I think I need to...” before she ran out of the corridor, covering her eyes with her hands. I felt like I was going to be sick.

“That was a good first execution.” Horitsuma said calmly, “You may return to your rooms or wherever you plan to recuperate and I will see you when the next murder occurs...”

“Who says that there will be a next murder?” Makoto began, glaring at Horitsuma.

“Yeah, there’s no way anyone else is going to commit murder!” Aoi said, sounding determined.

“Oh, you are so _naive_.” Horitsuma replied, in a matter of fact tone, “It only took three days before we had our first murder. Even now I imagine some of you are thinking ‘oh I do not want to end up like Junko Enoshima’ so you begin planning your own murders instead...”

“Excuse me?!” I said angrily, “Don’t you dare...!”

“Oh, are you challenging me to a duel?” Horitsuma looked at me, as if he was daring me to try. I backed down. “As I was saying, these events have most likely planted seeds of desire in your hearts and minds. A desire to survive, no matter what it takes.”

And with that, Horitsuma walked away. Everyone looked at each other in silence for a few seconds, before they headed back down the corridor to the trial room and the main building itself. I waited a few seconds, watching the Horitsumas tidy away the execution and carry out Chihiro’s body like nothing ever happened, before I too walked away.

After all, there was _one_ thing I needed to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, a thing I keep on meaning to mention but always forget- in my head Horitsuma is voiced by D C Douglas doing the Zero voice from Zero Time Dilemma. 
> 
> And now for... Chihiro. One of my favourite Danganronpa characters and yet I unceremoniously bumped him off early. He probably would have lasted longer in the Hope vs Despair edition of this fic, but his Perk was too powerful and combined with the idea I had in mind for him... he had to die early.
> 
> Ok, Chihiro in this verse basically started hacking for fun, but then realised that he could use his abilities to help improve society. So he helped strengthen security systems as well as exposing crimes whenever he could find them. His Perk worked well with that as he could easily expose the crimes committed by various students (such as, well, Junko). The thing about Chihiro that I’m sad I didn’t get a chance to explore is that he was working for a foreign government to influence the results of Japan’s elections in order to place a more progressive candidate in power. 
> 
> Chihiro’s flaw in this AU therefore (like Junko’s was being intimidating is the best way to scare people off) is that he is determined to do whatever it takes to do the right thing, even if it means that he has to do the wrong thing in the process.
> 
> Chihiro’s execution is based more on his hacking abilities, using Space Invaders as an analogy. The firing squad represents viruses trying to get into the computer, with the wall representing the fire wall protecting the PC from harm. Finally the lone Horitsuma represents a virus who managed to sneak into the PC by way of a backdoor. 
> 
> I will probably post the final part of Chapter 1 in the next few days (complete with the chapter’s title) and then... *cracks knuckles* it may take a while for Chapter 2 to start uploading as I like writing ahead and I have got a class trial to write...


	29. Life is But Fleeting: One final conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mukuro says goodbye to Junko.  
> Someone surprising also decides to stay behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final part of Chapter One! One I’m super excited to reveal! Thank you all for the support and I hope that you enjoy the last part of this chapter! :)

“I...I did it Junko.” I said quietly to the photo of Junko in the trial room, “I found the person who killed you.” I stroked the photo, the adrenaline from solving Junko’s murder wearing off as I _finally_  started to cry. I still couldn’t believe that she was _gone_. Yes, I know that she wasn’t a Saint. My motive video and her work in the Crimson Web proved that. But still...

I missed her.

Especially when there was _one_  question left unanswered in the trial. Was Junko genuinely unaware of Chihiro’s attempt to poison her? Or was she aware but decided to kill herself anyways just because of how I reacted to my motive video? “I’m sorry.” I muttered. I knew... I knew it wouldn’t bring her back. I... just needed to say it.

It was at this point that I heard footsteps and heavy breathing. I turned around and saw Hifumi looking at me sadly. He waited for a few seconds, before he said quietly, “I... never got to apologize to Ms Enoshima for my father’s transgressions.”

“Oh.” I said, remembering that Hifumi was in Junko’s motive video. “It’s ok, Hifumi. You weren’t responsible...”

“I am curious as to one thing though.” Hifumi said quietly, “You said that you had Ms Enoshima in your motive video, Ms Ikusaba, if I am not mistaken. How come?”

I glanced at Junko’s photograph for a second, before looking at Hifumi again, “After your father forged our parents’ wills following the accident Junko... she sold me to Fenrir. I... I still don’t know what to think about her.”

Hifumi nodded glumly, looking down at the ground. A few more seconds passed. He said, “In that case, I also extend my apologies to you Ms Ikusaba. I apologise for...”

“It’s okay, Hifumi.” I said awkwardly, unsure as to what to say, “I.. it’s okay.”

“You do not have to act strong because I am here, Ms Ikusaba.” Hifumi said, looking at me with a furrowed brow, “If you need to get something off your... chest... I will be happy to listen.”

“Before she died... I slapped her. Called her attempts to apologise bullshit.” I muttered weakly, “But I never got the chance to apologise, to try and understand why she did the things she did, all because Chihiro decided that she deserved to die for what she did. I just want to see her... one last time, just so that I...” I trailed off, tears trailing down my cheeks.

“That makes sense.” Hifumi said quietly, “I would feel the same if my own sister died... It’s ok to grieve for her.”

“Thank you.” I sighed, “What about you? What are you thinking about?”

“About Mr Fujisaki’s final words to us.” Hifumi admitted, staring at where Chihiro once stood, “He was incorrect. Just because we have done bad things... that does not mean that we are terrible people, surely?”

I looked at him curiously, “What do you mean?”

“Well...” Hifumi began, “Take the events of Persona 5 for instance. Yes, the Phantom Thieves did a ‘terrible’ thing when they brainwashed their targets, but a flawed society meant that they _had_ to do it in order to protect innocents and improve the society that they lived in. Likewise, it seems that a lot of us have been deemed criminals because we were trapped in webs weaved by terrible individuals and the only way that we could survive was by playing by ‘their’ rules.”

“You’re talking about your father, aren’t you?” I asked, looking at Hifumi in understanding.

Hifumi nodded, “Indeed. My father’s forgery destroyed my family, and left us with massive debts. In order to repay those debts, I had to become a forger myself, even though I didn’t want to become like my father. And that was when I found Princess Piggles... she inspired me to be a better person and to use my artistic abilities to help inspire and uplift others, as well provide an escape for others like us.”

“...Good for you?” I said, unprepared for Hifumi’s long winded explanation, “Sounds like a noble goal?”

“Why, thank you Ms Ikusaba!” Hifumi said formally, “Anyways, I shall be heading back to the main part of this prison. Would you like to accompany me?”

I shook my head, “You go on ahead.”

As Hifumi left, I looked at Junko’s photo one last time. Maybe I would never understand what made Junko tick. Don’t think I ever would. But maybe Hifumi was right somehow. Maybe Junko’s actions were due to the fact that she couldn’t support the both of us, or adapting to survive in the criminal underworld. Just like I became an assassin as that was the only way I could survive.

I digress.

I couldn’t dwell on the past any longer, even if it would be hard not to. I _had_ to turn my focus towards the future.

And with that, I left the trial room, in order to find the others.

* * *

 

“Thank you, Mukuro.” Munakata said politely, “I can tell that it was difficult for you to recount your sister’s death but... you did well.”

“...You’re welcome.” I said quietly, finishing the (now) cold chocolate, “I still miss her.”

“I know.” Munakata said seriously, looking at me with a sympathetic and soft smile on his face. His phone buzzed. He looked at it for a second, before saying, “Chisa wants to know if you’d like another drink.”

I nodded, “Water please. Also can you ask her how...”

“Still nonverbal.” Munakata interrupted, “Miaya told me as much last time I asked.”

“...Makes sense.” I said sadly, remembering the sound of choked screams, “Do you want me to continue?”

“If you would, I’d appreciate it.” Munakata smiled wearily.

 **Chapter** **One** : **Life** **is** **But** **Fleeting.**

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Hifumi Yamada seriously is still one of the weirdest things I’ve had to do. Hope you enjoyed this more... subdued take on his character?
> 
> As for the Munakata section, yes I may be hinting too much at stuff that’s going to happen later on in the story but Mukuro would ask. 
> 
> And finally, my thoughts on the whole chapter. I really enjoyed writing this chapter and feel like it’s setting things up nicely for later on. This chapter also help me... appreciate Junko slightly, though I still dislike Junko in canon. Hopefully I can continue this into chapter 2. :D


	30. A New Floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two begins.  
> A new floor to explore, and plans are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh time to properly begin Chapter 2! Thank you all for the support and I hope that you all enjoy the latest part. :)

“Oh hey, Muko!” I looked up as Aoi waved at me, “I was wondering where you were... and I was scared...”

“Sorry.” I muttered sadly, “I was saying goodbye to...”

“She was your... sister, wasn’t she?” Aoi said quietly, “ I understand your loss...” I nodded, remembering that Aoi too had lost a sibling. I decided to change the topic, quickly asking, “You were looking for me...?

“Oh!” Aoi exclaimed, “Horitsuma opened up a new floor and I was wondering if you’d like to have a look around?”

“Of course!” I said, putting on a fake smile, “Shall we head down there?”

Aoi nodded, “Let’s go!”

I walked down the newly opened stairwell with Aoi, and looked around. The first thing I noticed was yet another locked stairwell, which begged the question - did another murder have to occur before the next stairwell opened? I then saw another series of doors down yet another corridor as well as a large set of double doors opposite me.

“Double doors first?” I asked. Aoi nodded. We opened them.

The room itself was a huge library, stocked full of books (which, to be fair, isn’t _that_  noteworthy). There was also several sofas and coffee tables arranged neatly near the librarian’s desk. I wasn’t surprised to see Toko and Byakuya sitting on separate sofas reading.

“Hmmm... I wonder if anyone has taken any books out...” I wondered, walking over to the desk, and reading through the ‘Book Loan’ journal. Unsurprisingly, the only name on there was Horitsuma’s. He had taken out quite a few books on Medieval History, Joan of Arc, the concept of chivalry... as well as the film Love Actually.

Huh. I suppose a talking robotic horse has to have hobbies that _aren’t_  encouraging teenagers to kill each other.

“Shall we get going?” I said quietly, noticing a sign that read ‘Please do not disturb other users.’ Aoi nodded, and we silently left the library, shutting the door behind us.

We then decided to walk down the corridor, looking into each of the rooms along the way. The first door opened up to reveal a laundry room, with 6 washing machines arranged in a rectangle formation in the centre of the room, and four dryers lined upon the back wall. The only person in the room was Yasuhiro, who was sat by a small table reading an occult magazine.

“Hey, Aoi, I have a question if you don’t mind me asking...” I asked quietly.

“Oh sure!” Aoi said, with a smile.

I sighed, “How did your brother die?”

“...” Aoi’s smile vanished, as she looked at the ground glumly, “Yuta went out on an evening run one day and... he never came home. Some school friends of his found his corpse the next day.”

“I’m sorry for your loss, Aoi.” I said, placing a hand on Aoi’s shoulder, “Do you know who did this?”

“It was some serial killer...” Aoi replied, lost in thought, “James? No.. Jane? Or was it Joy? On second thought, I don’t think they’d name a serial killer Joy.”

“Yeah.” I said quietly in response, “Shall we look around a little more?”

“Of... of course!” Aoi smiled, though it seemed forced, “Let’s see what else this floor had to offer!”

The next few rooms we entered weren’t that noteworthy. There was an art storage cupboard that was mostly well stocked, though a few supplies were missing here and there). There was also a general cleaning supplies cupboard and a couple of empty classrooms.

The thing that _was_ noteworthy was four locked doors at the end of the corridor. Each of them had a fingerprint scanner next to them as well as a sign saying either ‘VACANT’ or ‘OCCUPIED’. I pressed my finger on one of the scanners and was greeted with one simple word. ‘DENIED’.

....why was I denied access to this room?

“Oh, isn’t this one of the talent rooms referred to in Kyoko’s Perk?” Aoi looked at the door curiously, “But why are there four rooms?”

“Maybe there are a couple of other Perks that grant access to talent rooms?” I muttered, “Still need to ask Kyoko how she became a Poisoner...”

“Yeah...” Aoi trailed off, “That would be an interesting story.”

“Agreed.” I said. The two of us fell silent for a few seconds, before I quietly asked, “Perhaps we could go swimming later as well? Just need a...”

“Of course!” Aoi exclaimed happily, interrupting me in the process, “Actually, that sounds like a good idea for class bonding! I mean, we’ve been here for 3 days and we still don’t much about each other? Plus, I feel that it could be a good way of recovering from the class trial!”

I smiled weakly, “I like that idea, yes. Do you need any help organising this?”

Aoi nodded, “Can you help me round people up?” I nodded in response, to which Aoi gleefully said, “Thank you!”, and ran off, presumably to persuade everyone to join us at the pool. Guess I should do the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pool party wasn’t initially planned but I felt like the characters needed a break. Especially because of Chapter 2’s Class Trial... 
> 
> Speaking of Class Trials, if anyone has any predictions I’d love to hear them. :)


	31. Kyoko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mukuro asks if people want to head to the pool.  
> She then has a meeting with Kyoko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now for the latest update!! :D Thank you got the support and I hope that you enjoy the update! :) This was a blast to write and I hope it’sa blast to read as well. :)

“I’m reading.” Byakuya muttered, looking at me with an expression of annoyance on his face, “So, no thank you.”

“Sure!” Makoto said eagerly.

“...No... no thank you.” Toko shook her head nervously, “I... don’t like water.”

“Yeah!” Yasuhiro smiled, “Lookin’ forward to takin’ it easy!”

I headed up to the ground floor, looking to see if there was anyone in the Cafeteria or the Kitchen that I could persuade to join Aoi or I in the swimming pool later. As I opened the door, I surprised to find that the Cafeteria was _deserted_. I checked my tablet, and saw that it was approaching lunch time by now.

My stomach _growled_  at the thought of food. Oh, right, I hadn’t eaten anything since last night.

I opened the Kitchen door, and saw a surprising sight.

Kyoko was wearing a pair of Kitchen Gloves on top of her normal gloves, as she poured the contents of various bottles and vials down the sink. Next to the sink, I saw a bin full of Pufferfish, all of them appearing to have been dissected.

Was Kyoko actually...?

“What is it?” Kyoko asked sternly, “I’m busy.”

“Aoi and I were planning to go swimming later.” I said calmly, “I was wondering if you’d like too...”

Kyoko shook her head, “No thanks. I need to dispose of the various lethal poisons in this school. After all... I don’t want any poison to be responsible for another death.”

“Oh yeah, you’re a gifted Poisoner, aren’t you?” I said quietly, “How did you gain such a title anyways?”

“...My Grandfather.” Was all Kyoko said. I looked at her curiously, wondering if she was going to expand on her past or if she would remain as tight lipped as she did when she first met. Eventually, she sighed, “He was known as the Silent Killer. A detective who brewed poisons that he would supply to those with a desire to kill. He wants me to follow in his footsteps.”

I knew the name. I think he had supplied with a few poisons for a hit once. I was surprised that his granddaughter was here though. I asked curiously, “Have you killed anyone?”

“No.” Kyoko replied, “I don’t want to be a killer like he was. The only reason why I’m here is because of the training that _he_ gave me. I don’t resent the training; after all, it _is_  useful in solving cases. However I do resent his intended purpose for my training.”

“...How did Hope’s Peak know?” I asked quietly.

“About my connection to the Silent Killer?” Kyoko replied, just as quietly.

I nodded, slightly scared. How _good_  were the Hope’s Peak scouting team if they could work out who the Silent Killer was and persuade him to let his heir join the school?

“...Koichi Kizakura is a _scarily_  competent talent scout _when_  he’s sober. Kyoko laughed, before she looked at me seriously, “But I was personally recommended by my father, Jin Kirigiri.”

My eyes widened, remembering that name from my Hope’s Peak acceptance letter. Wait. He was... he couldn’t be... “Your dad is Hope’s Peak Headmaster!?”

Kyoko nodded, “Indeed. In fact, I am the reason he created the X classes. Like me, he rejected Fuhito’s plans and, whilst he also rejected the Kirigiri Detective legacy, his intuition about me wanting to reject the path Fuhito carved out for me was _correct_. That’s why I accepted this place. Because of my father.”

“That makes sense.” I said quietly, “Wait... why did your dad leave you with your grandfather if he knew that...?”

“He was scared that, if he tried to take me away, he’d be putting my in danger.” Kyoko said in response, before continuing bitterly, “Plus, I always wanted to _continue_ the Kirigiri family legacy...”

With that, the two of us fell silent, as I watched Kyoko continuing to discard the various poisons that Horitsuma had provided her. Eventually, she finished her task, and she left the various empty containers to soak in the sink. She carefully removed her Kitchen gloves, and put them in the bin with the Pufferfish. She then quickly pulled out her notebook and a pen and wrote something down, before tearing out a page and handing it to me.

I read the note she gave me.

“My father, Koichi Kizakura, Kazuo Tengan and the Steering Committee were the only 7 people who knew about the ‘X-Classes’. I fear one of them may be responsible for our current predicament.”

“Why are you trusting me with this information?” I asked quietly, looking at Kyoko in surprise, before rereading the note and stuffing it into my trouser pocket.

“You’re the only one who made an effort to talk to me after my ‘Gift’ was revealed.” Kyoko said sadly, looking at me with a weak smile on her face, “Anyways, thank you for the conversation. I think I’ll pass on the offer for a swim but I’ll be in my room if you need me.”

“Ok.” I nodded, “And thank you.”

With that, Kyoko left the Kitchen just as Aoi opened the door and poked her head into the room. She looked at Kyoko and then at me, with confusion in her eyes, “Oh, I was looking for you! Are you still coming or are you talking to Kyoko or...?”

“We just finished talking.” I muttered awkwardly, “Yeah, I was going to head to the pool now.”

“Awesome!” Aoi smiled, “See you there!”

“See you there.” I smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s why Poisoner worked so well for Kyoko’s ‘Gift’. As for if Kyoko is right... I’ll guess we’ll have to wait and see.
> 
> Also, as I just finished Chapter 2 (yay!) I’m gonna ask you all- are there any characters you want to see more of? Already got a list of characters I want to develop further, but I want to see who you are interested in seeing. :)


	32. Pool Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pool party happens.  
> Everyone relaxes. Well, almost everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg we are almost at 2000 views. :o Thank you everyone!!!!! :D I appreciate all of the support (and wow this is my most read AO3 fic)
> 
> Anyways I hope that you all enjoy the chapter! :D

Eventually, I found my way towards the swimming pool.

Quite a few people had decided to show up in the end. With the exceptions of Mondo, Toko, Byakuya and Kyoko everyone was in their swimming gear, looking like they were having a fun time. Junko would have enjoyed this, I thought to myself sadly, as I swam laps in the pool. After all, this was a chance to socialise and get a chance to relax...

Yeah, she would have enjoyed it.

I was shaken out of my thoughts by Aoi, who waved at me cheerfully. I swam over to her, and saw that she was engaging in conversation with Sayaka, Yasuhiro and Makoto. Sayaka was wearing a Bikini-style swimming costume with musical notes on it, Yasuhiro was wearing a pair of black swimming shorts, and Makoto was wearing a full body wetsuit that covered his chest and arms as well as a swimming cap in order to keep his hair dry. 

“Hey, Muko!” Aoi smiled, as I approached the four of them. She continued cheerfully, “Are you alright?”

“Yeah.” I replied weakly with a nod, as I hauled myself out of the water, “Surprised that this many people turned up myself.”

“I guess everyone wanted to take a break after the class trial?” Makoto said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand.

Sayaka nodded, “Yes, that makes sense. Still, I guess we can’t drop our guard down, even _if_  we are finding this relaxing.”

“You talking about acting again?” Aoi pouted, “But it’s mostly safe here! You can afford to...”

“I can’t.” Sayaka shook her head, “As an idol and a blackmailer, I have to keep up appearances constantly. If my mask slips...”

“Yeah, as a Scam Artist ya always gotta play the part.” Yasuhiro added, interrupting Sayaka mid-sentence, “Can’t let them suspect that you’re a con.”

“Pretending to be someone you aren’t must be _exhausting_.” Makoto mumbled, looking down at the ground.

“Says the Gifted Identity Thief.” Sayaka said playfully.

“Hey! I was about to say that.” Aoi pouted again, crossing her arms in a joking manner.

Makoto spluttered, “But... But... I only have to pretend to be other people on a short term basis!”

“Sure...” Yasuhiro drawled, with a smirk on his face.

I smiled weakly, and said “Looks like the four of you are getting along well.”, to which the four of them nodded. I continued awkwardly, “In going to continue swimming if anyone would like to join me?”

“Sure!” Aoi smiled!

“Nah, I’m good.” Yasuhiro replies slowly.

“I’ll pass for now.” Makoto said, “Not really a good swimmer and I’d like to talk more with Sayaka, if that’s ok?”

“See you later!” Sayaka smiled as Aoi and I reentered the water and started swimming lengths of the pool. At some point, I had to swim past an inflatable ring, which Hifumi was using to take pictures of all of us swimming or relaxing at various points. Likewise, Sakura and Leon had set up a mini game of volleyball at one end of the pool, so we had to be careful swimming past them.

Eventually though, the two of us grew tired, and so we decided to relax at one end of the pool, watching everyone enjoying themselves in the water, or by the side of the pool in Makoto, Kiyotaka and Celeste’s case. Aoi looked at me, and smiled, “I’m so glad everyone is having a good time. I just hope that it can stay like this.”

“What do you mean?” I asked quietly.

“Maybe... if we become friends then maybe... we won’t want to kill anyone in order to escape.” Aoi said sadly, though I could hear a sense of hopeful determination in her voice.

“I doubt it.” I said, in a dejected tone, “A lot of us have a reason to leave. Whether it be family... friends... a criminal empire to maintain...” I looked over at Celeste, relaxing in a deck chair, drinking what appeared to be a cocktail, “Horitsuma was right to a certain extent. Can we truly trust anyone in this Killing Game?”

“What about you?” Aoi asked, sounding slightly shocked, “Are you planning to leave?”

I shook my head, “I have no one waiting for me outside.”

Aoi fell silent at my remark, “Oh... yeah... I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it.” I said quietly, “...Anyways I am going to get food soon. Enjoy the rest of the pool party.” With these words, I stood up, and walked past everyone else having fun. I sighed to myself. I appreciated Aoi trying to cheer me up, and her ideals were noble it’s... just I doubted it would work. Even if we weren’t bad people... I feared that when Horitsuma gave us another motive, someone would commit murder.

And _soon_.

Maybe Byakuya was right. Maybe growing to people in this game was a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hugs Mukuro* Indeed, Mukuro is still grieving over Junko. She deserves all of the hugs currently. 
> 
> And that acting conversation was very, very fun to write... :)


	33. Mondo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mukuro tried to find somewhere quiet.  
> Instead, she ends up getting to know Mondo a little more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. My. Fucking. Gods. How did this hit 2000 views AND 100 kudos in one chapter? :o THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!! :D I really appreciate it. ^.^
> 
> Anyways, I hope that you enjoy the latest chapter. :)

I quickly picked up a small plate of snack food from the kitchen, as I headed down to where the main reception desk was. It was quiet. Eerily quiet. Yes, most of the class were still in the pool party but even Kyoko had deserted the Kitchen. I was fine with not seeing anyone.

I didn’t want to talk to anyone anyways.

As I entered the reception desk, I was surprised to see Mondo sitting on the floor, using his coat as a makeshift blanket, as he was... drawing on the wall. “Maybe that’s where the missing art supplies went.” I thought, as I watched Mondo work. He occasionally referred back to his tablet, as he drew faint pencil lines on the wall.

Of course, he was allowed to vandalise the prison’s property due to his Perk and all.

“What’re you drawing?” I asked, as I sat down next to him. Yeah, I wasn’t initially planning to talk... but I’ll admit that I was curious. Mondo looked startled for a second, before he realised that it was me and relaxed a little.

He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, before muttering, “It’s kinda dumb to be honest.”

“Go on.” I said, inviting him to continue.

“It’s a memorial for the fallen.” Mondo said quietly, “I wanted to draw everyone who died because of Horitsuma’s stupid fucking rules.”

“Even Chihiro?” I asked curiously.

Mondo replied honestly, “Maybe, if ya alright with me drawin’ your sis’ killer.”

“...You can.” I said, after a few seconds. Even Chihiro was a victim of Horitsuma’s machinations. After all, if we weren’t trapped in this game, and we weren’t given motives... I doubt Chihiro would have committed murder. I continued, “Why are you drawing this anyways?”

“...It’s a reminder. Why we have to fight this system and Horitsuma’s orders.” Mondo said in response, “Sometimes ya need that reminder to motivate ya to stand up and inspire change, and not be a slave to order.”

“Like your brother...?” I asked, remembering what Mondo had said in his explanation for how he got his talent. He sighed, looking at the wall for a second, a crestfallen expression on his face, before he nodded. I continued, realising that my initial plan of avoiding everyone had fallen through, “I’m sorry for bringing up any bad memories.”

“....’Ts fine.” Mondo muttered, still looking at the wall, “He’s the reason I became an Anarchist in the first place... when I was 13, ma brother and I were the joint leaders of the Crazy Diamonds, and well we were hostin’ an event for our members. What we didn’t know was that _someone_ had called the cops and... I was arrested and my bro died in police custody. Came out of juvie and reformed the gang to protest against how we were treated. Later just decided that the entire fucking system was broken and needed to be torn down and fixed.”

“...Wow. I... I don’t know what to say. I’m sorry for your loss.” I said honestly, before asking, “Is that why you dislike Kiyotaka? Because he’s a cop?”

“Partly.” Mondo replied, a hint of anger in his voice, “He wants to uphold Horitsuma’s order as well as our broken society. But he’s also the _fucker_  that called the cops on our gang in the first place, back when I knew him as Hyosuke Akatsuki.”

“Wait... Kiyotaka is the one responsible for...?” I asked, stunned.

Mondo nodded, “Yeah. That’s why I don’t like or trust him. He’s already destroyed my trust once. Why should _I_  trust him again?”

I fell quiet for a few seconds, trying to decide what I should even think about this. Was my read on Kiyotaka... a mistake? Was _he_  the Mastermind? Is that what... sis meant when she called him a corrupt cop? Who _was_  Akira? Why did the seemingly most _honest_  person in this game have an air of mystery to him? Mondo eventually snapped me out of my thoughts by asking, “Ya alright, lass?”

“...Just thinking.” I replied honestly, “Trying to decide what precautions I need to take.”

“Fair enough.” Mondo said quietly, “So... do ya want to stay and watch me draw?”

It took me a few seconds before I nodded in response. It’s not like I had anything better to do before dinner anyways. I sat down on the floor, and continued eating as I watched Mondo slowly begin to bring the drawing of Junko to life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hugs Mondo*
> 
> As for Kiyotaka... there’s a lot to explain but that will all happen in due course. 
> 
> And yes, I genuinely gave Mondo his Perk just so that I write this scene.


	34. Discussions over Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikiro joins Mondo for dinner.   
> A couple of light conversations are had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh 2100 views! Omg you guys are the best! :) Apologies for the slight delay, I hope that you enjoy this chapter!! ^.^

A few hours passed, before it was finally time for dinner.

Mondo, Leon, Kyoko and I were all sat at the table furthest away from the Cafeteria door, sharing several boxes of pizza between us. Mondo and Leon were bantering with each other, whilst Kyoto and I were a lot quieter. It was hard, trying to ‘be happy’ and make friends when you were aware that they could die at any moment. Just like...

“Hey, Mukuro.” Leon’s words shook me out of my thoughts, and he smiled at me with a look of concern in his eyes, “Ya left the pool party early, and I was wonderin’ if yer alright.”

“I... Not really.” I admitted weakly, “I... I just...”

Kyoko nodded, looking at me sadly, “I understand. If you need to talk to us about anything, we’ll be there for you.”

“Thank you.” I said quietly, looking down at the ground, “I’ll bear that in mind.” I then fell quiet again, watching everyone in the room tucking into their various dinners. People were still talking to each other, with Kiyotaka and Byakuya having a particularly animated conversation, but apart from that I could sense tension and fear among the 14 of us still living. So I wasn’t the only one affected by Chihiro’s betrayal and... Junko’s death...

At some point, I must have looked too intently at Yasuhiro, for he suddenly approached our table and sat down cheerfully, before asking, “Heeeeeey guys, mind if I join ya?” The four of us looked at each other for a few seconds, before Mondo nodded and said, “Go ahead.”

Yasuhiro sat down.

“So, why did you want to join us?” Kyoko asked, straight to the point.

“I haven’t had a chance to get to know ya yet.” Yasuhiro said, rubbing the back of his neck, “Just wanted to have a little chat.”

 _The more information I gain about everyone in this game, the stronger my hand is._  Byakuya’s words entered my mind for a second, as I realised that Yasuhiro was the person I knew the _least_  about. I nodded, and awkwardly replied, “Sure, I guess. What do you want to talk about?”

“Well... hobbies? Friends? Family?” Yasuhiro replied sheepishly, “Hadn’t really thought that far yet...?

“I... well, have no family.” I admitted sadly, “Same with friends and hobbies really. What about yourself?”

“Oh, errr... I’m sorry to hear that?” Yasuhiro said, looking overwhelmed by what I had said, before he continued, “I have my ma, who is super amazing, but she gets sick easily and her meds are hella expensive. I worry about her a lot, especially as... I’m not there to take care of her.”

“I’m sorry to hear that dude.” Mondo said reassuringly, as he patted Yasuhiro on the shoulder. I listened as the four of them engaged in a pleasant conversation, and I learnt that Yasuhiro was surprisingly 21 years old, considering how immaturely he acted. Turns out that he was held back three years due to caring for his mum.

But, as I listened I was consistently reminded that they all had somebody to _live_ for. Kyoko and Yasuhiro had their parents, Mondo his gang, Leon had his family and baseball team and I... I didn’t. Fenrir was disbanded after the war, and well... no parents, no Junko. Everyone in my life had left as quickly as they entered it.

“I’m going to turn in for the night.” I muttered, finishing my last slice of pizza, before standing up and heading to the kitchen. Once I had washed up my plate, I headed back into the Cafeteria and saw Mondo looking at me sympathetically. I also heard Yasuhiro and Leon say, “Goodnight.”, as I left the Cafeteria and headed to my bedroom with the intention of going to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mukuro needs all of the hugs right now.


	35. Kiyotaka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mukuro struggles to go to sleep.  
> She isn’t the only one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the slight delay- things got slightly hectic but things should be better now. :) But dang we hit 2200 views! :o Thank you everyone!!! :D  
> I hope that you enjoy the latest chapter. :)

I couldn’t sleep.

Every time I shut my eyes, I was greeted with the sight of bodies. Junko’s corpse in her bedroom, my captain’s death in the Battle of Baghdad. My parents, or what was left of them, after that incident...

And every single person I killed in my time as an assassin.

Eventually, I resigned myself to the fact that I wasn’t going to get some sleep any time soon. I sat up, and got out of bed, before I opened my bedroom door. Having a walk seemed like a good idea at this point. Clear my head, hopefully tire myself out in the process.

I walked down the corridor, making a point to _not_  look at Junko’s unlocked door, as I tried to decide where to go. The Cafeteria was shut, and I didn’t feel like going to the Gym. The Rec Room, perhaps?

Opening the door to the Rec Room, I was surprised to see a familiar one armed Undercover cop sitting at one of the coffee tables, intensely looking at a notebook of some kind, taking great care in jotting stuff down. Occasionally, he would look at his tablet, before resuming his note taking.

“Couldn’t sleep either?” I asked quietly, causing him to jump a little. He looked at me, before nodding. I continued, thinking about what Mondo had told me earlier, “Do you mind if I sit next to you?”

“No... not really.” Kiyotaka replied, in a surprisingly subdued manner. I sat down on the chair opposite Kiyotaka, and watched him write. I eventually asked, “So... what are you doing?”

“Writing a report.” Kiyotaka mumbled, “If... _when_  we are rescued, I want to give my superiors a report of everything that has occurred in this Killing Game.”

“Fair enough.” I replied quietly, before the two of us fell silent, with only the sounds of Kiyotaka’s obsessive note taking and our breathing to keep us company. Eventually, Kiyotaka broke the uneasy silence, “I am sorry for your loss.”

“...Thank you.” I replied quietly, looking down at the ground, “I... I know she did bad things, and I still don’t know if she was a good person, but I miss her.”

“Do you want to talk about your sister, your feelings, anything?” Kiyotaka looked at me reassuringly. I shrugged. I didn’t know. On the one hand, I still didn’t know if I could trust Kiyotaka after what Mondo had told me about him. On the other hand... the way Kiyotaka was looking at me suggested that he was genuinely concerned for me.

“I... I...” I stammered quietly.

Kiyotaka replied sincerely, “It’s ok. Take the time that you need.”

A few seconds passed, before I muttered, “The chance of reuniting with sis was the only thing that kept me going for years, especially after the Battle of Baghdad and Fenrir’s termination, but... I discovered that Junko sold me to Fenrir and...”

“It’s ok.” Kiyotaka said quietly, “You’re trying to combine to contradictory ideas about the person you cared about whilst trying to deal with the grief of losing them, correct?”

“Yes.” I said, stunned, “How did you - wait, Akira?”

Kiyotaka slumped in his chair, looking dejected, “Yes. Akira was... my former boss, and one of the few friends I had growing up. He was also working for The Court of Shadows. He expected me to turn a blind eye to his crimes.”

“Did you?” I asked quickly, as he shook his head. He continued weakly, “...There was a struggle as I tried to arrest him... He... I _killed_ him in self defense.”

“I’m so sorry.” I said in response, “That sounds _horrible_.”

Kiyotaka nodded, before looking at me, “It was. It took me a while to come to terms with his death, so I understand why it’s taking you time to come to terms with Junko’s death. If you need to talk, I’ll always be here to listen.”

I smiled weakly, “Thank you. I do have one question though.”

“Hmmm...?” Kiyotaka looked at me curiously.

“Mondo mentioned the name Hyosuke Akatsuki, and the incident that led to his brother’s death...” I began quietly. A flash of understanding and regret was visible on Kiyotaka’s face, before he nodded at me with a guilty look, “It’s the one thing I regret. I didn’t want Daiya to _die_ , he was a good man after all, but I was scared that the gang’s reckless driving would get someone killed. I tried to apologise to Mondo, back when we first woke up, but... he didn’t trust me. It makes sense, to be honest.”

“How come?” I asked curiously.

Kiyotaka sighed, “I know you may not believe me, but there’s a reason that I was the only one to lose an arm. It’s a bit of a long story, so bear with me.” I nodded, tilting my head slightly as Kiyotaka continued, “If we were actually in Class 78-X, you wouldn’t know me as Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Ultimate Moral Compass and Gifted Undercover Cop. I would have been Hyosuke Akatsuki, Ultimate Kendo and Gifted Gang Member. I was employed by Hope’s Peak to infiltrate this class and learn about all of you.”

“Why?” I asked, sounding surprised.

“The X Classes’ purpose is to either help students reform and cut their ties to criminal organisations, or to gain enough information about their criminal activities so that we can prevent them from committing any major crimes.” Kiyotaka explained calmly, “I was meant to be working _against_ everyone in this class from the very beginning.”

“Was?” I looked at Kiyotaka with a furrowed brow, “What changed?”

“I was offered an interesting proposition from Horitsuma. I could either leave the Killing Game before it began, _or_ work with Horitsuma under the name Hyosuke Akatsuki. I refused both offers.” Kiyotaka paused, staring at the report, “Horitsuma didn’t take too kindly to my decision, which is why I resume Byakuya and I were given harder puzzles and only 10 minutes to solve them. He wanted me to suffer for my supposed **betrayal**.”

“...Why are you trusting me with that information?” I asked quietly, “I mean, you don’t know if I...”

“I’d rather trust people, even if they die or betray me, than not get close to anyone at all.” Kiyotaka mumbled. I nodded, mulling over Kiyotaka’s words, as he continued, “Anyways, I’m going to head off to bed. Are you coming as well?”

“Sure, Kiyotaka.” I nodded.

“Oh, please, call me Taka.” Kiyotaka smiled, to which I replied, “Sure.”

With that, Taka and I headed out of the Rec Room, and the two of us said our good nights, before we headed back to our rooms. As I climbed back into bed, I mulled over Taka’s words as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To explain quickly, the reason Mukuro (and by extension Mondo) didn’t trust Taka was because he’s already lied once about who he was. As for if he’s lying now or if he’s telling the truth... I’ll leave that up to you audience. ;) 
> 
> I will say though that in initial drafts Taka was meant to be a joint protagonist with Mukuro but Mukuro ended up being the sole protagonist for a couple of minor reasons, which I’ll elaborate on at a later point.... 
> 
> Finally, Mukuro and Taka bonding was just so fun to write!! :D


	36. Looking Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mukuro comes to a realisation.  
> Breakfasts are had and plans are discussed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy moly we’re getting close to 2,500 views :o Thank you everyone! I really appreciate the support :D
> 
> I hope that you enjoy this chapter! :)

I woke up the next morning, and the first thing I did was to check my Perk to see if anyone had died overnight. Apart from Junko and Chihiro, everyone else was currently alive.

...Thank goodness.

I got out of bed, and got ready for the day ahead, whilst mulling over the words Taka had shared with me last night and the events of yesterday. He... he was right. And so Aoi.

The Mastermind _wanted_ us to _not_ get close with the other participants in this game, as that would make us more likely to kill each other. And up till now, their plan was working. We _feared_ trusting each other, either because we risked betrayal or the emotional pain of losing those we had grown close to. But _trusting_ these people, or even becoming friends with them? Maybe that would help us escape, and defeat the person who trapped us in there.

I might be _wrong_  in that assessment. But I _had_  to try and trust the others.

I left my room, shutting the door behind me as I made my way to the Cafeteria, with a renewed sense of determination in my step. I had to get closer to everyone.

Upon entering the Cafeteria, I could see Toko, Taka, Byakuya and Makoto sitting around one of the tables, tucking into their respective breakfasts. Makoto spotted me, smiled and said, “Good morning, Mukuro!”, as I quickly headed into the Kitchen in order to grab some breakfast before heading back to the table where the others was seated.

“Good Morning, everyone.” I said calmly, as I sat down next to Makoto and Toko. Taka smiled, and said, “Good Morning!” in an enthusiastic tone back at me.

“...How are you Mukuro?” Makoto looked at me sadly, “Aoi mentioned that you seemed... upset yesterday and I just wanted to make sure that you were ok.”

“...I’m feeling slightly better, thank you.” I replied semi-awkwardly, “I just needed some time to grieve, that’s all.”

Byakuya nodded calmly, “That does make sense. I’m sorry for your loss.”

“....Thank you.” I mumbled, as I looked at Byakuya, trying to hide my curiosity. He said that he wasn’t interested in getting close to any of us but... he defended Taka and seemed sincere about feeling sorry for Junko’s death. _Why?_ What happened to _cause_  this change?

I would have to ask Byakuya about it. Not yet though. When I next had the opportunity to speak to them.

“So, what are your plans for today? I plan to talk to everyone and raise everyone’s morale.” Taka asked amicably, shaking me out of my thoughts as everyone around the table thought about Taka’s question. I eventually decided to break the silence, by saying, “I need to apologise to Aoi for some of the things I said to her yesterday. Apart from that... I guess continue my usual day to day activities and do some laundry as well?”

“Wasn’t Aoi in here earlier?” Makoto said quickly, before shrugging and taking a bite out of his breakfast.

“I...need to speak to Aoi as well.” Toko mumbled, so quietly that I was confident that I was the only one who heard her, “Also continue writing my latest novel and...” Toko trailed off, nervously fiddling with her sleeves.

“And what?” Taka asked quietly.

Toko shook her head, “Oh... it’s nothing.”

Taka nodded, seemingly wanting to ask more before Byakuya butted in, “ _I_ wanted to study my Perk a little more, but apart from that...”

“What is your Perk?” Makoto asked quickly, causing Byakuya to just _glare_ at him. Makoto looked down for a second, before muttering, “I’m... I guess you don’t want us to know, huh?”

Byakuya nodded, sighing to himself, before continuing, “Anyways, I was planning to head to the library and study for a little while.” He had an almost pensive look on his face. I wondered what he was thinking, but he was unwilling to divulge his plans to the rest of the group.

Makoto perked up a little, as he said, “I just want to get to know everyone in this Killing Game a little better. Maybe study my Perk a little more.”

“What is your Perk?” I asked quickly, to which Makoto me his tablet, and I took a look at what his Perk allowed him to do.

**Perk: Identity Thief’s Wardrobe**

**You will be provided with a storage cupboard containing ways of disguising yourself as a fellow student. This includes clothing, makeup and other ways of adjusting your appearance**

I nodded, deep in thought. I needed to monitor Makoto’s movements closely _if_ another murder does occur. Maybe I should inform Celeste as well...

Taka nodded, “It sounds like a good series of plans for the rest of the day.” And with that, the five of us began engaging in idle conversation as the rest of the class slowly began filtering into the Cafeteria and began cooking their own breakfasts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I like Makoto’s Perk :). As for Byakuya’s Perk... it’s a secret to everybody ;) (Well, almost everybody.)
> 
> And Mukuro is growing as an individual which is super fun to watch :D


	37. A realisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mukuro apologises to Aoi for the remarks made at the Pool Party.  
> A realisation is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apologies for the delay but also oh wow we’re nearly at 2,500 views?! :o Thank you for the support I really appreciate it!!!  
> And with that I hope that you enjoy the latest chapter. ^.^

“Hey, Aoi!” I said, running up to Aoi as she was about to enter the gym. She seem startled, but she eventually smiled at me. I smiled weakly back, though out of the corner of my eye I could see Toko nervously watching the two of us. Didn’t she say that...?

“Hi Muko!” Aoi replied cheerfully, as I got closer to her, before her voice got a little quieter, “Are you alright?”

“Feeling a little better, yes.” I nodded, before continuing, “I need to apologise for what I said at the Pool Party yesterday. I...”

“Don’t worry about it!” Aoi interrupted, trying to reassure me, “I understand what you are going through currently. When Yuta passed, I... struggled at first. I still do... I miss him every day but talking about my grief to others really helped me.”

“But I had no right to treat you like that.” I muttered, “Especially when you were trying to do the right thing.You were right. The Mastermind wants us divided, and maybe trusting each other fully is the only way we can defeat the Mastermind and escape this Killing Game.”

Aoi smiled warmly at my remark, and quickly start talking about something, but I was distracted by seeing Toko just shrug her shoulders in defeat, before walking away from the two of us.

And slowly a realisation kicked in:

_I... I have a Split Personality called Genocider.. Genocider Syo._

_...It was some serial killer._

_My Alter is the one who carries out all of the Killings._

_I...need to speak to Aoi as well._

Was... was Toko’s alter responsible for killing Aoi’s brother? And does Aoi know this? She would do, if she got Horitsuma’s first motive. I had to talk to Toko, if only to confirm my suspicions. But also...

“Muko, are you ok?” Aoi shook me out of my thoughts, “You seemed a little distracted by something, and I was wondering...”

“It’s... nothing.” I said quietly, hoping that Aoi didn’t catch, or didn’t care about, the lie I just told. Yes, I felt bad about lying to Aoi, but I also didn’t want to discuss my suspicions with her yet. I continued quickly, “So, what were you saying?”

“Oh, Sakura and Leon are coming over in a bit, and I was wondering if you would be up for some training later?” Aoi said enthusiastically, “And then we could get doughnuts afterwards, as a post-training treat!”

“Errr... sure?” I said awkwardly, taken aback by Aoi’s cheerfulness, as the gym doors opened and Sakura and Leon strode in. As I saw them, I smiled at the two of them, before saying, “Hey Sakura. Hey Leon.”

“Hello Mukuro.” Sakura replied with a nod, “It is good to see you.”

“‘Sup Mukuro.” Leon said with a smirk, “How’s things?”

I replied honestly, “Feeling a little better than yesterday, but... it’s not all sunshines and rainbows yet.”

“That makes sense.” Sakura said calmly, “Take your time, and if you need any of us, we will be there to listen.”

“Yeah.” Leon added, before continuing, “Toko’s still hangin’ around the Gym entrance. Not sure why. Didn’t seem like she wanted to join us though.”

I quickly looked at Aoi, who was looking pensive and a little scared at the thought, as she stuffed her hands into her gym jacket’s pockets. Does that mean that my theory was right? I said quickly, “I’ll go talk to her.”

“ _What_!?” Aoi gasped, “But...!”

“The last time the two of us talked, she seemed to like me.” I interrupted Aoi quickly, causing her to look at me angrily. I continued, “I need to ask her something. I’ll be back in a bit, ok?”

Aoi nodded, looking a little deflated, as she said “Oh... ok.”, before her voice sounded a little more determined, “Keep your promise, you hear me?”

I looked at her sincerely, and replied, “I will do. See you in a bit.”, before I walked out of the gym, hoping that Toko would still be waiting to talk to Aoi, and that I could give Toko the opportunity to apologise to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s not a lot I can say about this chapter, as quite a bit of it will be discussed in future chapters. But Aoi is such a sweet character, I really like her. 
> 
> And the stuff with Toko next chapter is going to be very, _very_ interesting. Mainly because I’m interested in seeing your reactions to it. :)


	38. An Important Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mukuro approaches Toko to ask a question, and learns a lot more than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhh we made it to 2500 views!!!!!!! :D Thank you, and as promised here is the Toko chapter I promised last time. I hope that you all enjoy it :)

She was still waiting outside of the gym. She looked at me first with hope in her eyes, which then turned to surprise when she realised that I wasn’t Aoi. Toko quickly stammered, “What... what do you want?!”

“There’s something I want to ask you.” I said calmly, watching Toko to see how she would react. She seemed _scared_  about what I was going to ask. I continued quietly, “Was Syo the individual who killed Aoi’s brother?”

Toko sighed, looking down at the ground with a defeated expression on her face, before she nodded slowly. I continued softly, “That’s why you wanted to apologise to her, if I’m not mistaken?”

Toko nodded again, before she replied, “I don’t even remember killing him and... I know it’s stupid... saying sorry won’t bring her brother back but... I _need_  to apologise to her...”

“I understand.” I muttered, “And I think she would too, if you explained everything to her.”

“I... I don’t know.” Toko weakly admitted, as she fidgeted with the hem of her shirt, “I... Syo... we ruined her life. She’s probably aware of this. I just worry that she _won’t_  forgive us and will reveal what we’ve done to the others.”

“We’ve all done things we aren’t proud of, and we’ve all ruined lives here.” I said quietly, thinking about the many victims I had created, the amount of blood I had on my hands. I then continued, quoting the words Hifumi had said to me, “But you aren’t a terrible person. You _want_  to make amends and stop killing people. I admire that. Maybe Aoi won’t forgive you, and maybe she will reveal the truth. However, I won’t judge you for what you’ve done.“

Toko looked at me, stunned. She smiled weakly, tears rolling down her cheeks as she muttered, “Thank... Thank you, Mukuro.”

“It’s ok.” I said awkwardly, “I hope that you get to say sorry to Aoi.”

Toko nodded, “...Yeah. I hope so too. Hey... Mukuro.”

“Yes?” I replied sounding confused.

Toko replied quietly, “Would... would you like to meet her? Syo I mean?”

I looked at Toko with a look of shock on my face, “You sure? I...”

“I... trust you with my secret.” Toko said quietly, “Plus you are a killer also. I think... you can handle her.”

I nodded, as she led me into the cafeteria, and from there into the kitchen before she made sure that the door was securely shut and locked behind her. I watched as she then grabbed a handful of pepper, and sneezed.

I was not ready for what happened next.

“Ahhhhh, I am free!” Syo (?) said with a cackle, as a long red tongue protruded from her mouth, “Oh, hello Corpse-Chan! I haven’t seen you in a while!”

“Corpse-Chan?” I said quietly, “..I presume you’re Syo?”

“Wait, Corpse-Chan has forgotten me?!” Syo (?) gasped. I watched her curiously, amazed at how Syo’s mannerisms were so... different from Toko’s. Syo continued enthusiastically, “But yes, I am. I am the infamous Genocider Syo, former serial killer.”

“You said _former_.” I said blankly, slightly confused by Syo’s remark.

“Oh, I quite a whiiiiiile back!” Syo admitted cheerfully, “For a variety of reasons. I since became a bodyguard for Byakuya Togami and Kiyotaka Ishimaru. After all, those two lovebirds honestly...”

“Lovebirds?” I asked, before a realisation suddenly kicked in, “...Wait, Byakuya and Taka are...?”

Syo looked at me furiously, “Wait, you’re telling me that they broke up?! Sheesh... I spent so much money buying mistletoe and _that’s_  how they repay me?! I...”

“They never... I mean I don’t remember them hooking up?” I asked in confusion, as I slowly started to develop a headache, “When did this happen?”

“The Christmas of 2021...” Syo replied quickly.

“But... it’s March of 2021...” i stammered, trying to pierce together what Syo had said, but I felt that everything I knew just begin to break and shatter. How could I not remember _9 months_  of my live? Was Syo lying? What...

It was at this point that I heard knocking on the Kitchen door. Syo looked at me with a look of resignation on her face, “Guess I have to go back, huh? Nice talkin’ to you, Corpse-Chan! Hope to see you again soon!” Once she said that, she grabbed another handful of pepper, and induced another sneeze. Once she had done so, I gingerly opened the door, and saw Aoi looking at me with a look of concern on her face.

“I... I should go now.” Toko stammered, as she ran past Aoi and out of the Cafeteria. The two of us watched her leave, before Aoi looked at me and said, “You were gone a while... I was worried about you.”

“I’m sorry...” I mumbled, still stunned about what Syo had said, “I just got sidetracked.”

“What were you talking about?” Aoi asked, sounding curious. I paused for a second, deciding that I _didn’t_ want to reveal what Syo and Toko had told me. I felt bad about lying to Aoi, but some of the conversation we had was just _too_ personal to divulge.

“We were just talking about the Killing Game.” I lied, before swiftly deciding to change the topic, “Anyways shall we resume training?” Aoi looked at me carefully, before evidently deciding not to push the topic further. We then headed back to the gym in order to resume training. Hopefully that would distract me a little after _that_ conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there’s a few things I should discuss, but where to begin.... Yes, in this AU, Toko killed Yuta Asahina. There were hints but Toko has officially confirmed it.
> 
> Also related to Toko, Syo is fun to write. :) I hope I wrote her well, even if I decided to tone down Syo slightly for reasons. Also I initially wrote it so that Mukuro asked to meet Syo, but decided that a) Mukuro wouldn’t be that forceful and b) Toko trusts Mukuro enough at this point. 
> 
> And now for the elephants in the room. Aka, the two reveals I was most worried about. To start with, the ‘memory loss’ will be discussed in a later chapter, as it’s not actually confirmed if Syo is being honest in her claims yet. As for why its being brought up this early? That will be discussed then as well. Along with the reasons I worried about this ‘reveal’.
> 
> Finally... I ship Togami/Ishimaru, or Ishigami, as I like to call it. In fact, I’m sad how little Togami and Ishimaru content there is in the fandom. Same with a Mukuro and Toko actually. Reading Byakuya’s FTEs accidentally made me realise how similar those two nerds are, and honestly I need more interactions with those two. Again, we still don’t know if Syo is telling the truth, so I will not tag it yet. As for why I worried about this reveal? I’m aware I’m like the only one who likes this ship in the fandom, and I got a job convincing you all that this isn’t a crack ship...


End file.
